Os Marotos e as Condessas da Grifinória1º ano
by Mah e Tha
Summary: Essa fic ira contar o 1º anos dos marotosTiago, Sirius, Pedro e Remu e das Condesas Lilian, Ana e Lisa.Aventuras, brigas, romance e muito mais!Ps. A fic se passa em 1971.
1. Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter

Cap. 1

...:Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter:...

Lílian Evans, uma pré-adolescente de 11 anos, tinha cabelos ruivos que lhe caiam nos ombros, olhos amendoados sensacionalmete verdes, altura de alguém de sua idade.

Tinha uma família maravilhosa e sua irmã Petúnia era sua melhor amiga. Mas sua amizade com Petúnia havia acabado. Tudo quando Lílian recebeu uma coruja.

_Srta. Evans_

_É com imenso prazer que informamos que a Srta. É uma bruxa e foi aceita na Escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. /p_

_As aulas começarão no primeiro dia de agosto. A lista de material segue no outro pergaminho. No outro pergaminho, terá as informações necessária para você chegar ao Beco Diagonal. _

_Para chegar a Hogwarts, a Srta. Deverá embarcar no no Expresso de Hogwarts pela plataforma 9 ¾ no dia que antecederá o primeiro dia de agosto. Sua passagem está em anexo. _

_Boa Sorte, e até Hogwarts_

_Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_(diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts)_

- Eu sou uma o que?- disse Lílian assustada. Seus pais e sua irmã a olhavam assustados também.

- O que foi Lily?- Perguntou sua mãe

- E...e...eu sou... um...ma bru...bru...bruxa- respondeu Lílian muitoassustada

- Uma o que? Filha, uma Bruxa?- Perguntou seu pai

- S...s...s..i...- mas antes que pudesse responder, Lílian foi interronpida por uma nova coruja.

_Srta. Evans_

_Você é mesmo uma bruxa, e foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de_

_Hogwarts. Não a motivos para preocupações!_

_Você apenas tem um dom "especial". Você é capaz de fazer magia._

_Isso não foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto!_

_Espero encontra-la em Hogwarts_

_Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_(diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts)_

Depois dessa coruja Lílian se acalmou e seus pais começaram a gostar da idéia de ter uma filha bruxa. Eles ficaram muito orgulhosos da filha, a única que não gostou da idéia foi Petúnia. Ela ficou com tanto ciúmes da irmã, que acabou pegando ódio da irmã.

- Você é uma aberração- Dizia Petúnia quando a irmã abria a boca para falar alguma coisa pra ela. As vezes ela mudava a frase, e ao invés ela falava. "Eu não falo com aberrações"

- Petúnia espera, você não pode falar assim co...- Respondia Lílian para

Petúnia, mas sempre parava pois acabava sempre falando sozinha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago Potter, pré adolescent de 11 anos, alto, cabelos pretos arrepiado, olhos castanhos esverdiados, magro, uma aparência muito bonita. Filho de Alan e Sarah Potter, dois grandes aurores.

Tiago vinha de um família muito tradicional e de sangue-puro. Eram realizados casamentos entre primos para manterem a tradição, mas eles na eram como os Black, que odiavam os sangue-ruins.

Em uma tarde de sol na última semana de julho Sarah foi com Tiago ao Beco Diagonal.

-Ah, Tiago, por favor vamos, você não pede ter uma vassoura ainda. Ano que vem eu compro a que você quiser- dizia Sarah, para Tiago que queria de qualquer jeito uma vassoura.

- Ah mãe, compra hoje, ai você não vai precisar comprar ano que vem! Além do mais não é apenas uma vassoura, é A vassoura! É uma Valentw 1000!- respondeu Tiago- Se você não compra eu vou ficar aqui parado até você comprar uma Valentw 1000!

- TIAGO POTTER- berrou Sarah- Venha comigo agora ou não compro uma varinha também.-Terminou a Sarah nervosa.

-Mas mãe, como eu vou para Hogwarts sem uma varinha?- peguntou Tiago, que

olhava para Sarah, que lhe lançava um sorriso maroto- O que? Você não vai me deixar ir para Hogwarts?- Disse Tiago percebendo o que a mãe quis dizer com aquele sorriso maroto.

- Se você vir comigo eu compro sua varinha e você vai para Hogwarts. Mas eu não vou comprar uma vassoura- disse ela ao perceber que Tiago abrira um sorriso no rosto.

- Ta bom mãe! Ano que vem vai sair uma melhor ai você compra- Disse Tiago seguindo a mãe.

- O.K. Tiago, ano que vem eu compro- disse ela seguindo para o Olivaras, para comprar uma varinha para Tiago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Srta. Mah: essa foi o nosso 1º cap, qm eskreveu fui eu!**_

_**speramus q vcs gostem! Comentem**_

**Srta. Tha: Bem essa cap fiko legal, mas vcs vaum gostar ainda mais do 2º, pq fui eu q skrevi eli! Comentem ok!**


	2. Sirius Black, Ana Differ e Lisa Londsey

Cap. 2

...:Lisa Londsey, Ana Differ e Sirius Black:...

Todos os Black reunidos, na Casa de Sirius. Esperando o Grande Momento, Quando as corujas chegam!

-Siriuus! Cade você?

-Estou aqui. Ora, Ora, o que a Srta. Belatriz está fazendo aqui! Como você diz mesmo: " No meu Canto de Perdição"!

-Ora, e é mesmo! Você nem parece ser um sangue Puro, um Black!

-Bla, Bla, Bla! Não agüento mais esse seu papinho... O que que você quer, afinal? Para colocar seus pezinhos de princesa aqui, não deve ser boa coisa!

-Que nada bobinho... Mamãe e Papai vieram aqui hoje, estamos esperando minha carta de Hogwarts! O pessoal também está aqui... Sua mãe não te falou que iam fazer uma comemoração?

-Não sei, e se falou, não ouvi... Não estou nem ai pra essaDroga de escola!

-Uhuuhuhuhuhu... Um mocinho falando palavrões! A titia não vai gostar de saber! E até parece que você não está doidinho para ir para Hogwarts!

-Pra que? Pra ficar perto de você e dos seus amiguinhos ridiculos? Sou mais ficar em casa!- mentiu Sirius.

- Ah... Você e essa sua mania de Rebeldia! Sei... Até parece... Mamãe disse, que Hogwarts vai ser bom pra você... Sabe, conviver com gente de nível! Não com esse povinho q vive por aí... Trouxas... Que nojo!

- CALA-A-BOCA! Já falei pra você que não tenho "mania de rebeldia", e para com esse seu preconceito!

-Ah.. É... esqueci que estou falando com o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos!

Sr. EU AMO OS TROUXAS, ou você prefere Sr. SOU UM REBELDE SEM CAUSA! (hahahah)

-CALA-A-BOCA! Você já se divertiu o bastante, agora sai daqui!

-MEU DEUS! OLHA LAH SIRIUS... SÃO NOSSAS CORUJAS!

-ONDE?

-HAhahahahhahaha! Falei, você está doido para ir para Hogwarts!

-SAI DAQUI!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana Differ entrou correndo pela cozinha da Sra. Londsey.

-Ola, Sra. Londsey! Deixei minha bicicleta encostada na sua garagem, tudo bem?

-Sim, sim Ana... Tudo bem com você?

-Tudo.. A Lisa está?

-Lá em cima, no quarto. Ai, Ana, vê se põe alguma coisa na cabeça dessa menina!

-O que ela fez agora?

-Olha, nem vou te falar, suba e veja com seus próprios olhos...

-Ok...- Ana sabia q a Sra. Londsey era meio exagerada... Mais o que será que Lisa tinha aprontado, dessa vez!

Ana subiu as escadas para o 2º andar correndo, virou o corredor, e correu até a ultima porta. Deu 2 batidinhas e entrou.

-Lisa, o que é q você está fazendo?

Lisa estava em cima da cama (ou melhor, só com as pernas), e com a cabeça para trás (de cabeça para baixo).

-Nada de mais...- Disse lisa se sentando para poder falar melhor c/ a amiga -É q eu ouvi dizer q quando você fica de cabeça para baixo, o sangue vai para o cérebro, e você pensa melhor. E eu preciso pensar logo, numa maneira de fugir daqui.

- Ai... Lá vem você de novo com essas historia. Já é a milhonés...MEU MERLIN! O que você fez com seu CABELO?

-Ah... Você gostou! Eu usei uma poção Colorius nele... mas mamãe não gostou nada... E disse que tenho "que tratar de DESCOLORIUS ele AGORA"- Disse Lisa imitando sua Mãe.- Mamãe ficou uma fera... Mas eu adorei!

-Agora eu sei pq sua mãe estava tão nervosa lá embaixo. Não é para menos, né?

-Ah... Besteira...mas você me disse que tinha algo importante para me dizer pelo telefone... O que é?

-Ah, nossas Cartas de Hogwarts... Chegam Amanhã... Não é demais...

-Ah... Claro- Disse Lisa jogando seu corpo p/ trás de novo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Srta. Tha: a poção colorius muda a cor conforme o humor  
azul- trankila  
vermelho com raiva  
rosa apaixonada  
...  
Eu falei que esse cap. ia ficar melhor! Eh logiko fui eu q skrevi!  
_**Srta. Mah: mas se não fosse eu arrumandu seria um cap. sem sentido!  
e o primeiro também ficou bom! Mas eu qru vr comu vai fkr o restu, pq ai agent vai tr q eskrever juntas! Comentem Plis!  
**


	3. Estação King Cross

Cap. 3

...:Estação King Cross:...

No ultimo dia de julho Lílian foi para a estação King Cross. Chegando na plataforma 9, Lílian ficou procurando a plataforma 9 ¾ .

Até que um garoto de cabelos e olhos cor de mel um pouco mais alto que Lílian perguntou.

- Oi! Sou Remo. Remo Lupin. Posso te ajudar?

- Oi! Sou Lílian. Lílain Evans. Bem...ahn... você sabe onde posso achar a plataforma 9 ¾ ?- disse ela percebendo que ele também ia pra Hogwarts.

- Ah, você também vai para Hogwarts? Vai ser o meu primeiro ano lá também. Bem pelo que sei temos que passa na parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10- Lílian o olhou intrigada e assustada " como vou passar em uma parede" pensava ela. E Remo ao perceber a acalmou.

- Olha eu vou na frente e você me segue. O.K?- Lílian assentiu com a cabeça. Remo correu e passou pela parede e desapareceu. Lílian se concentrou e pensou " é agora ou nunca Lily, você consegue Lily, vamos, 1,2,3 e..." Assim Lílian correu fechou os olhos e atravessou a parede.

- Nossa, pensei que você tinha desitido- disse Remo rindo. Lílian começou arir com ele.

- Bem é melhor a gente embarcar- disse Remo

- É mesmo.- respondeu Lílian

- Até mais!- falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah nem Acredito, estamos indo para Hogwarts!- Bellatriz deu um sussuro para Sirius- Não é demais?

- Claro! A Princesa Bella, Vai para o castelo encantando, junto com seu adoravél primo-sapo Sirius! Que coisa encantadora não?

-HAhahah... primo sapo! Você está mais para primo-cão! Sarnentinho...-Disse Bellatriz apertando suas bochecas...

-CALA-A-BOCA, Belatrixxxxx- Sirius disse esse IXXX bem alto, como sempre fazia quando estava com Raiva.

-Sirius, olha os modos!-Guinchou a Sra. Black- Agora é a Sua vez e a da Bella, logo depois podem ir o Lucius e Narcisa, rapido, rapido... Essa fila esta crescendo. E Craabe, tira o dedo do Nariz!

-Sirius pegou seu carinho e colocou toda a sua raiva nele, enquanto passava correndo pelo portal... Bem na Hora em que uma menina de olhos Azuis dizia a Sra. Black...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Meninas Cuidado! Não falem com estranhos e por favor Lisa: OBEDEÇA AS REGRAS- dizia a uma preocupada Sra. Londsey.

- Não se preocupe Sra. Londsey- falou Ana- Eu cuidarei dela para Sra.

Lisa Fez uma Careta para Ana, que deu um beliscão na perna dela, que a Sra. Londsey não percebeu.

-Obrigada Ana, Agora entrem na estação, e não se esqueçam: Plataforma 9 3/4, não vou poder acompanhar vocês, tenho que buscar seu pai no trabalho Lisa... Beijos-A Sra. Londsey beijou cada uma na face- e... cuidem-se!

-Tchau Sra. Londsey

-Adeus Mamãe- E as duas começaram a se encaminhar para a Plataforma 9.-Que papo é esse de "Eu cuido dela para a Sra."-Disse lisa imitando a Amiga.

-Ora, com uma filha como você, alguém precisa tentar tranqüiliza-lá..

-Sei, sei... Disse Lisa Rindo.

As duas já estavam na plataforma 9. Havia alguns alunos do 1º ano passando pelo portal.

-Ah, eu não vou ficar esperando essa família toda passar! Vamos lá, Ana.

Vamos pedir para aquela moça deixar agente passar na frente da prole dela- Disse lisa, já puxando Ana por uma mão, e seu malão pela outra.

-Você é doida! Esse pessoal não parece muito amigável, são sangues puros! Você sabe como esse povo é meio metido, eu não vou se quiser, vai você sozinha!

-Então eu vou- Lisa largou Ana e foi andando ate uma Sra. toda vestida de preto, com um grande chapéu de urubu (ou sei lá o que aquilo era.)- Eu vou, sem você... E vou pegar um ótimo Vagão para nós duas.

-Duvido!- Caçoou Ana, ela sabia q essa era a Palavrinha Mágica para fazer Lisa fazer algo.

-Ola, Madame! - disse ela sorrindo, fingindo um sotaque Francês, que fez Ana lá atrás dar uma risadinha- Meu nome Lisa, Lisa Delacour. Acontece que meu pai, O Conde Delacourr teve q irrr a uma reunião ImporrTantissíma do ministérrio- Lisa disse fazendo biquinho, e deixando Ana vermelha de tanto rir- E deixou MUA, sozinha aqui... A Madame poderrria me ajudarrr a Passarrr pelo porrrtal?

-Sim, minha garota... Seu pai, é o Conde Delacour? Oh, não me diga, eu sou a Sra. Black! Seu pai já deve ter lhe falado da Família Black, uma linhagem muito antiga, como a sua.

- Si, si... Já me falou. dos Black, uma das famílias mais Puras!- Disse Lisa, enquanto pegava seu malão, e se preparava para passar pelo portal- Obrrrigada, Madame Black, meu pai se lembrrarrra da Madame - e passou correndo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado do Portal:

- Agora vamos Bella... Nem sei porque fico te esperando, você podia ser mais rápida... Ah, desculpe Princesa!- Disse Sirius apertando o Braço da 1ª garota De cabelos Pretos que passou pelo portal Pensando "Fique brava comigo, E me mande para as cucuias! Ah por favor! Já não basta agüenta-lá nas Ferias, não quero agüenta-lá Aqui também..."

- Ei! Me solta! Eu não sou SUA BELA! Quem você acha que é, hein?

- Ham... Argh... Desculpe! Eu não vi que...

- Desculpo nada. Seu mal educado! Tarado! Me solta! Se não eu Grito! Me solta AGORA! TARADO!-Disse Lisa, enquanto empurrava Sirius, e Sai andando...

- Desculpa, eu não vi que...- Sirius ainda tentou se desculpar, mais viu que a garota já tinha ido embora- Ah, garota metida...

- Oi priminho, com quem você estava falando...

- com ninguém...- Disse Sirius agarrando o braço de Belatriz e entrando no trem...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de muita procura Lílian achou uma cabine, onde haviam duas garotas

aparentemente da mesma idade que ela.

- Posso ficar na mesma cabine que vocês?- Perguntou Lílian

- Claro!-Falaram as duas juntas.

- Eu sou Lisa. Lisa Londsey- disse uma garota de cabelos negros e lindos olhos azuis.

- E eu sou Ana. Ana Differ- disse a outra. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

- Lílian. Lílian Evans- disse Lílian enquanto sentava.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Posso me sentar?- Perguntou um garoto alto de cabelos negros e arrepiados e olhos castanhos-esverdiados.

- Claro- respondeu Remo.

- Tiago. Tiago Potter.- falou ele enquanto colocava o malão no bagageiro

- Remo. Remo Lupin.

Passado algum tempo um garoto de cabelos negros que lhe caiam aos olhos azuis abriu a porta, atrás dele se via uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, que conversava com uma garota de cabelos loiros quase brancos, e com um garoto igualmente loiro.

- Cabine perfeita! Posso me sentar com vocês?

- Sim- disse Remo, meio receoso.

- Mais sirius-Disse a garota de Longos cabelos negros, enquanto Sirius colocava seu malão no bagageiro.- Cable e Golye Não estão aqui, temos que procurá-los, esqueceu? E outra coisa, nós somos em 6, contando com Crabbe e

Golye, e aqui só cabem mais 4 pessoas.

- Meu deus, que cabeça a minha!- Disse Sirius em tom de Ironia- Acho que VOCÊS vão ter que procurar um outro vagão - Sirius deu uma risadinha, enquanto fechava a porta na cara de sua prima.

Sirius se sentou, e um pouco envergonhado falou.

-Familia, agente naum escolhe... Hehhe- Disse ele.

- Eu sou Remo Lupin- disse arrumando um livro sobre o colo - e esse é Tiago Potter- disse apontando para Tiago, que olhava pela janela.

-E você quem é?- Perguntou Tiago

- Bem, eu... eu sou Sirius.- disse ele com a voz meio nervosa, quase sumindo.

- Sirius... só Sirius?- Disse Tiago.

- Bem, Sirius... ahn... Black- falou com uma voz que mal dava para se ouvir.

- Um Black? Não acredito, um Black longe da família e sentado com simples bruxos que provavelmente não ficaram na sonserina e que são contra a purificação da comunidade bruxa.- Disse Tiago se exaltando um pouco.

- Tiago se acalma. Você não pode julgar uma pessoa pelo sobrenome.- disse Remo com a sua voz habitual, bem calma.

- Ô Remo, se toca. Ele é um Black.- respondeu Tiago, enquanto Sirius os observava.

- E...- Falou Remo sem muita empolgação.

- Um Black é sempre um Black- disse Tiago colocando um ponto final naquela discussão. Sirius revirava os olhos e Remo o observava.

-E então Black. Por que fugir de suas primas se elas são como você?- disse Tiago quebrando o silencio.

- Olha aqui Potter eu odeio os Black profundamente e lamento todos os dia por pertencer a essa família. Alem do mais minha mãe me odeia, sou... como posso dizer... a ovelha "branca" da família. Eu e minha prima Andômedra somos totalmente contra a purificação da comunidade bruxa. Somo os dois as ovelhas "brancas" da família.- Respondeu Sirius meio exaltado.

- Sei, sei...- respondeu Tiago ironicamente. Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder uma garota de olhos e cabelos e olhos pretos, levemente parecida com Sirius entrou.

- Oi priminho. Por que ainda está aqui? Ainda tem vaga na minha cabine.Você não precisa ficar sentado com esses ai.- disse ela com desprezo.

- Já não basta eu ter que te aturar nas férias, agora tenho que atura-lá na mesma cabine! E eu prefiro mil vezes viajar com esses aqui, como você disse, do que viajar com você e seus amiguinhos sangue-puros.

-- Calma priminho, você vai me tratar assim é?- Provocou Belatriz

- Não me chame de priminho, não é minha escolha ser seu primo e ser um Black. E você sabe muito bem que eu não te dou tratamento especial. Eu trato todos os Black igualmente a Andy é a única Black que recebe um tratamento especial. E eu acho que ela fez a melhor coisa se casando com o Ted- falou um Sirius nervoso.

- Vai ser assim priminho! Então acho que sua vida na sonserinavai ser um inferno.- falou Belatriz

- Ser eu cair na sonserina. A Andy não caiu e eu posso muito bem não cair também.

- Duvido que você não caia na sonserina priminho, de todos os Black só a Andy- ao dizer fez uma careta de nojo- que ficou na grifinória- respondeu Belatriz

-Ah, mas se eu cair na sonserina, EU vou tornar sua vida, ou melhor a vida dos Black e de todos os amiguinhos deles que querem a purificação da comunidade bruxaem um inferno.- finalizou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Belatriz percebendo que não tinha mais o que falar se retirou bufando e fechou a porta da cabine com tanta força que fez o maior estrondo.

- Foi mal Blck, acho que você realmente os odeia.- disse Tiago, depois de receber um olhar de censura de Remo.

- Ok. Eu te entendo, as pessoas sempre acham que eu vou ser igual aquela odiosa família. Mas por favor Potter, não me chame de Black. Me chame de Sirius.

- Ta bom. Mas só se você parar de me chamar de Potter e me chamar de Tiago.- respondeu Tiago. Sirius apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ô Remo, o que você está fazendo? Já está estudando?- perguntou Sirius ao ver que Remo estava lendo.

- Eu achei que estava claro que eu estou lendo um livro, e não, não estou estudando ainda.- Respondeu Remo.

- Lendo o que?- perguntou Tiago.

- Eu estou lendo "Hogwarts uma História"- respondeu Remo.

- Xiii...- Falou Thiago e ele e Sirius começaram uma conversa animada sobre quadribol.

Passado algum tempo Remo interrompeu os dois, que estavam trocando cartões de sapos de chocolate.

- Um Black é sempre um Black, não é Tiago?

- AH Remo, calaboca -disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e os três começaram a gargalhar gostosamente!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srta. Mah: Bem eu gostei mtu d skrevr esse cap. a tha me ajudo mtu!  
comentem!  
**_Srta tha: esse cap fiko mtu loko + o proximo vai cr melhor pq eu vo skreve grande parte!  
comentem!_


	4. Um belo começo de ano

Cap.4

...:Um belo começo de ano:...

O Trem de Hogwarts deu o último apito, sinal que os alunos deveriam desembarcar imediatamente.

-Vamos?- perguntou Tiago enquanto tentava amarrar a gravata- Maldita gravata!- murmurou Tiago.- Remo me ajuda aqui!

- Pronto!- disse Remo ao amarrar a gravata de Tiago- Agora vamos!- falou Remo enquanto puxava sua coruja para fora da cabine.

-Sirius vamos logo! O que diabos você está fazendo?- perguntou Tiago, ao ver que Sirius estava "tentando" arrumar os seus cabelos rebeldes.

-Meu cabelo está horrível!

-Vamos Sirius- falou Tiago enquanto puxava Sirius pela gravata, para fora da cabine.

-Você é louco Tiago, quer me matar é?

- Não eu não quero te matar, eu só não quero ficar aqui. Eu quero ir para Hogwarts para " quebrar" umas regras!

- Ta, eu também quero quebrar regras. Mas cadê o Remo?

- Não sei, ele já deve ter desembarcado, vamos logo.

Tiago e Sirius desceram do Expresso e foram ao encontro de Remo, que estava conversando com duas garotas, uma era loira de olhos cor de mel, e parecia meio tímida , ficava olhando para os lados a procura de alguém. A outra era ruiva de olhos sensacionalmente verdes, e estava segurando um gato grande e preto no colo, falava de um jeito tão animado e empolgado com Remo, que quase derrubava o enorme gato no chão.

- Olá Remo- falou Tiago- Nos abandonou é!

- Oi Sirius, Tiago- falou Remo- Essas são Ana Differ- Ana corou furiosamente- e Lílian Evans- apresentou as meninas ao garotos- esses são Tiago Potter e Sirius Black- apresentou Remo os meninos as garotas.

Lílian que fazia um grande esforço para segurar o gato, não agüentou.

- Billus, Billus vem cá!- Berrou Lílian.

O gato pulou do colo de Lílian e correu para perto de uma garota com longos cabelos pretos e com um brilho azulado.

- Billus- disse ela se virando e olhando nos olhos do gato que ficaram azuis, da cor dos olhos da garota.- Onde estão os outros?- o gato deu um miado baixo e a garota levantou a cabeça para procurar em volta- Ali!- disse ela levantando-se e indo em direção a Lílian.

- Lisa, onde você estava?- Lílian perguntou enquanto Lisa se aproximava- Esses são Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter e...

- O TARADO que me atacou!- Surtou Lisa apontando para Sirius.

- O que? Eu? Ei, péra! Estou me lembrando de você! Você é a doida que deu um escândalo na plataforma!- Disse Sirius

- Eu doida?- Respondeu Lisa indo para cima de Sirius- você que me agarrou e... me chamou de Bela e...- disse ela entre socos e tapas- e... me beijou.

- O QUE? – berrou Sirius, enquanto Remo e Ana tentavam segurar Lisa- Eu não te beijei!

- Hei! Você é o TARADO que eu vi atacando a Lisa na plataforma!- Disse Lílian dando um passo em direção a Sirius fazendo ele recuar.

- Não se mete!- disse Tiago segurando Lílian, antes que ela pudesse chegar mais perto de de Sirius- Já tem gente demais nisso.

- Mas ela é minha amiga. E se amanhã ele decidir me atacar?- Respondeu Lílian tentando se desvencilhar de Tiago, que ainda segurava seu braço.

- Ele não vai agarrar ninguém! Você ainda não entendeu que sua amiga está mentindo!- Disse Tiago nervoso.

- O que você está chamando ela de mentirosa? Eu vi tudo!- Disse Lílian, que agora ao invés de falar gritava com Tiago.

- Eu também vi! Mas não vi beijo nenhum.- disse Tiago que berrava mais alto.

- Não viu por que quis! Por que quer acobertar o seu amigo!- Disse Lílian gritando, mas mal dava para se ouvir por causa dos Berros de Lisa e Sirius.

- Olha aqui sua...- Berrou Tiago, mas foi logo imterronpido por Remo.

- Ô GENTE.- berrou Remo, fazendo com que Lílian e Tiago ficassem quietos.- Dá pra dar uma mãozinha aqui!

Nessa momento, Lisa deu um empurrão que fez com que Ana caísse para trás, e Remo, sabendo que não ia agüentar segurar Lisa sozinho, largou ela e foi ajudar Ana.

- Não adianta- disse Remo ajudando Ana a se levantar- Eles não nos ouvem...

-É...-Concordou Ana se levantando, e indo se sentar em um malão que estava jogado no chão enquanto Remo a seguia para ajuda-lá a se sentar.- Eles nunca nos ouvem...

-Sirius! -disse Bellatriz se aproximando deles- Que gritaria é essa! Está todo mundo olhando! Vamos, desse jeito você vai manchar o nome dos Black!

-Se eu fosse você...- Murmurou Lisa, a cor de seus cabelos estava mudando para um Brilho Avermelhado- Ficava longe desse TARADO!- Disse Lisa nervosa.

-Olha eu já te disse: Eu não te agarrei! Você que esta ficando doida!- Disse Sirius também nervoso.

-Eu..., espera só um pouquinho... Você não é a Condessa Delacour?- Perguntou Bellatriz

- Condessa?- Berrou Thiago,parando por um momento sua discussão com Lílian- Viu o Tipo de mentiras que sua amiga inventa?

- Agora é você que esta se metendo!- Berrou Lílian

- Ah... MAIS se você pode eu também posso!- Berrou Tiago

-BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA, BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA...- Vários alunos fizeram uma roda em volta deles -BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA!

- Você não é condessa coisa NENHUMA! Você enganou a Sra. Black só pra passar na frente!

- EU? Acho que você se enganou -disse Lisa se escondendo atrás de Sirius.

- Olha Bella, você não tem direito de insultar meus amigos, ok?

- Quem disse que eu sou sua amiga?- Disse Lisa saindo de trás de Sirius, e encarando ele nos olhos- Hein?

- Bom, a partir do momento que Bella mexeu com o pior inimigo de Sirius, ele vira amigo do Black.- respondeu Tiago, ignorando as acusações de Lílian

- Da pra você parar de se meter! Depois EU sou a intrometida, seu... seu...- Falou Lílian.

- Ah... Sim eu estava falando com sua amiga, a Sra. Doidessa... Depois você quer defende-lá.- Falou Tiago.

- Olha aqui!- Respondeu Lílian nervosa.

-GENTE! Vamos parar com isso! Tem um grandalhão vindo ai, e não sei não...- Disse Lupin

-Eu não quero saber se ela é sua amiga ou não. Ela enganou um Black, e deve pagar- disse Bellatriz pegando a varinha.

- Bella, você nem sabe usar isso!

- Meu Merlin, a coisa ta ficando feia!-Disse Ana para Remo

- Accio Varinha!- Berrou Lupin, enquanto a varinha de Bellatriz voava para sua mão- Acho que isso resolve.

- Não!-Berrou Bellatriz- Devolva minha varinha, seu...

- NÃO OUSE! BELLA! VOCE NAUM VAI INSULTAR OS MEUS AMIGOS!- berrou Sirius

Bellatriz não ouviu nada e pulou para cima de Lisa...

-Me solta, sua...- falou Lisa.

Agora Lisa e Bella estavam puxando uma o cabelo da outra, enquanto Sirius estava tentando separa-lás.

-Parem as DUAS AGORA!-Gritou ele -Sai daqui gato nojento!

Enquanto Billus, pulava em cima de Sirius.

-VAI LA SEPARA-LÁS-Disse Lilian para Thiago

- Eu não, depois eu vou estar me metendo.

-VAI AGORA!

-NÃO VOU!

-Pessoal... O Grandalhão estpa chegando perto- Disse Ana

-O que esta Acontecendo aqui?- perguntou um grandalhão, com uma pequena barba, que parecia ter uns 30 anos.

Todos os alunos pararam de gritar e foram se distanciando.

- Vamos agora para Hogwarts, creio que vocês perderam a entrada de barco. A profª McGonagall cuidará desse problema.- disse o homem levando os 7 para uma carruagem onde não haviam cavalos para puxar, ou melhor não havia nada.- Levem eles rápido para Hogwarts.- e no segundo seguinte estavam no voando em direção a Hogwarts.

Os garotos desceram da carruagem quando a mmesma havia parado e foram recebidos pelo zelador de Hogwarts

- Vamos a profº McGonagall está esperando por vocês na sala do diretor.- disse ele- Onde já se viu, alunos aprontando antes de começar o trimentre. Que saudades dos tempos em que alunos como vocês ficavam pendurados de ponta cabeça!- exclamou ele, no que os 7 olharam assustados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parabéns, garotos! Vocês nem entraram no Salão Principal, e já conhecem a Sala do Diretor!- Disse a Mulher indo se sentar em uma cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, depois de abrir a porta para eles- Eu Sou A Profª McGonagall, diretora da casa da Grifinória... E, bom, algum de vocês pode me explicar como essa confusão toda começou?

- Eu posso - Disse Bellatriz- Meu nome é Bellatriz Black- Disse ela enfatizando bem seu sobrenome- E tudo começou por que essa nojentinha Sangue-...

- Srta.. Black- A Profª McGonagall cortou Bellatriz bem a tempo- A Srta. esta se exaltando. Alguém mais pode me explicar?

- Eu posso- disse Remo.

- E quem é o Sr.?

- Sou Remo Lupin.- Bom, Profª, aconteçe que a Lisa, tem um gato, e bom, o Sirius Tem alergia a Gato. Eh... bem, o Gato da Lisa mordeu o Sirius - disse Remo enquanto tentava pensar em uma desculpa.- E bem, a Bellatriz ficou brava... e Brigou com a Lisa...

- E o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Evans estavam brigando por que? Não foi por causa de gatos, não é Sr. Potter?- Disse a Profª enquanto lia a matricula dos alunos para conferir os nomes.

- Bom, não! A Evans queria se meter na briga dos outros, e eu não deixei!- Falou Tiago.

- Eu queria me meter! Você que estava chamando a Lisa de DOIDESSA!- defendeu-se Lílian.

Sirius deu uma risadinha ao fundo.

- Para de rir- Lisa deu um cutucão nele.

- Olha como você fala com meu primo sua...- falou Bellatriz

- Bella, para!- Falou Sirius.

- Eu falo com ele do jeito que eu quiser, ta legal!- Falou Lisa para Bellatriz

- Não fala não! Tenha mais respeito comigo viu- falou Sirius

- Gente! Para!- disse Ana

-SILENCIO!-disse Mcgonagall- Vocês já estão encrencados de mais para arranjar Briga Aqui!

- É, viu o que você fez?-Falou Lílian para Tiago

- AH, o que eu fiz AGORA?- perguntou Tiago

- Arranjou toda essa confusão! O que que você tinha que chamar a Lisa de Doidessa, hein?

- Ah... Agora a culpa do amor dos dois é minha...- se defendeu Tiago.

-Que história de amor é essa!- Falou Lisa nervosa - Eu Amar esse Tarado!

-Olha como você fala! Sua Sangue

- BELLA! Para já com isso!

- SILENCIO!Será que vocês não conseguem ficar quietos por 1 minuto, sem brigar!- Vejo que vocês não falaram a verdade! E agora, eu também não quero saber... Vamos aos castigos -disse McGonagall com um ar de diversão na voz

Srta. Evans e Sr. Potter, Quero uma pesquisa sobre TOLERANCIA e Sobre Grandes Bruxos que se perderam por não serem TOLERANTES! 10 pergaminhos

Srta. Differ e Sr.Lupin, pelo o que percebi, os dois não tem muito a ver com essa História, então o castigo de vocês será, LIMPAR TODOS OS TROFEIS DA SALA DE TROFEIS DE HOGWARTS, vocês terão todas as segundas desse mês -Disse a profª consultando o Calendário- A não ser a 3ª segunda desse mês, em que a Srta Differ sera liberada e o Sro Lupin fará um castigo Especial comigo. E o Sr. Black, a Srta. Black, e a Srta. Londsey, ainda não decidi... Acho que os 3 deveriam fazer um castigo junto, mas creio que será muita tortura para o Sr. Black - Disse a Profª com uma piscadinha para Sirius!- Ja sei! A Srta. Black, fará um texto sobre Bruxos Meio Trouxas, e como eles se deram bem na vida. 20 pergaminhos!

E o Sr. Black e a Srta. Londsey, farão detenção com o Profª de Trato das criaturas magicas. Agora saiam todos, vamos para a seleção! E Sr. Lupin, precisamos conversar... Seu pai me falou sobre seu "probleminha", amanhã eu o chamarei aqui para conversarmos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Profª McGonagall chega acompanhada pelos 7 alunos ao hall onde se encontram os primeiranistas esperando a ordem para entrarem no salão principal.

- Agora que que todos os problemas foram resolvidos-Disse ela cum olhar severo para os 7- podemos começar a seleção- falou McGonagall- Sigam-me

Todos seguiram a profº McGonagall, Lílian, Lisa resmungavam entre dentes sobre suas detenções.Tiago e Sirius também. Ana olhava pelo cantos dos olhos Remo e ele ao perceber corou furiosamente e ela também. Bellatriz cochichava com sua irmão Narcisa e o garoto loiro do trem.

- Silêncio. Agora quando eu chamar os seus nomes vocês se sentaram no banco e eu colocarei o chapéu seletor em vocês- Disse ela.

- Remo Lupin

-Grifinória

Remo sorriu e se sentou na mesa da grifinória.

-Bellatriz Black.

- Sonserina-

"bom, já sei que não quero ir para a Sonserina, muito menos com a Bellatriz lá" sussurrou Sirius para Tiago.

- Lisa Londsey.

- Grifinória-

" Bom, acho que estamos ficando sem opção, eu não quero ficar na mesma casa que aquela doida." Sussurou Sirius.

" Pelo menos temos a corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa" Respondeu Tiago, figindo rezar.

- Amos Digory

-Lufa-Lufa

-Tiago Potter-

" Boa sorte" sussurrou Sirius para Tiago.

- Grifinória.-

"Só espero que a Evans não caia na Grifinória também, uma doida dá para agüentar, mas uma doida e uma nervosinha não dá." Pensou Tiago se dirigindo para a mesa da grifinória e se sentando ao lado de Remo.

-Rodolfo Lestrange

-Sonserina

-Lílian Evans-

"Grifinória não, grifinória não..." pensou Tiago

- Grifinória-

"Ah não" pensou Tiago,

" Coitado do Tiago, vai ter que aturar as duas." Pensou Sirius.

- Lucius Malfoy

-Sonserina

- Ana Differ

- Grifinória - Ao ouvir isso Remo corou e Lisa e Lílian sorriram para a amiga, que foi se sentar ao lado das amigas,

- Narcisa Black

- Sonserina-

"Agora que eu não quero cair mesmo na sonserina." Falou Sirius para si mesmo.

- Andrew Chang

-Corvinal

- Severus Snape

-Sonserina

- Sirius Black-

"bem é agora" pensou Sirius se dirigindo ao banco.

"Tomara que ele caia na grifinória, eu é que não vou agüentar a condessa e a nervosinha, sozinho." Falou Tiago para Remo, que sorriu.

-Grifinória-

"eeeeeee!" comemorou Tiago baixinho. "Mais uma aberração na Familia!" falou Bella para a mesa da sonserina ouvir.

Assim que acabou a seleção McGonagall retirou o banco e o chapéu e assim um homem alto com olhos azuis, usando oclinhos meia-lua, com uma longa barba e cabelos grisalhos, trajando uma capa azul-petróleo com estrelas prateados, se levantou e assim todos os cochichos cessaram.

-Eu sou o Profº Dumbledore, diretor desse querida escola - começou ele - Aos nossos recém-chegados - falou Dumbledore, com braços abertos como se fosse abraçar a todos- Bem vindos! Aos nossoa antigos alunos, Bom regresso! Há momentos para discursos, mas ainda não é este: agora ATACAR!- Concluiu Dumbledore, e o sala estava repleto de risadas, quando Dumbledore disse atacar, ele bateu uma palma e apareceu um banquete em cada mesa de cada casa.

Quando todos acabaram Dumbledore tornou a se levantar e os cochichos se cessaram novamente.

-Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos da sua atenção para os habituais avisos de inicio de trimestre -anunciou Dumbledore – Os alunos do 1º ano precisam saber que o acesso a floresta em nossa propriedade é proibido aos estudantes. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, pedeiu para lembrar que é proibido praticar feitiços nos corredores. Os testes para o time de quadribol, serão feitos pelos capitães do time de cada casa. Bem eu sei que estão todos cansados e que existem camas quentes esperando nos dormitórios, então: Boa Noite!- ao dizer isso Dumbledore bateu palmas novamente e os bancos se afastaram e os estudantes começaram a sair.

- Alunos do 1º ano! Por aqui!- Berrava o Monitor da Grifinória para alguns meninos que ainda não haviam se levantado da mesa- Vamos, Sigam-me. Por aqui!- Disse ele enquanto esperava a Fila de alunos da Sonserina passar pela saída.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Viu!- cochichou Sirius saindo da sua fila e falando com Bellatriz e Narcisa – Eu falei que a Andy não era a única com sorte nessa família!

- Parabéns Sirius!-Respondeu Narcisa- Você conseguiu o que queria, manchar o nome da Família! Agora não fique muito perto da gente, podem nos confundir com você!- A fila da Sonserina começou a andar- Vamos Bellatriz- Disse Narcisa a puxando

- Como pode Sirius!-Sussurou Bellatriz sendo arrastada por Narcisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ele deveria voltar pros amiguinhos sonserinos dele!-Resmungava Lisa- Que saco! Por que ele tinha que ficar na mesma casa que agente!

-Lisa...-Disse Ana pensativa- O Black... Ele... Beijou MESMO você?

-Eu não acredito Ana! Você, desconfiando de mim!

-Não.. Não é desconfiança... é apenas...que você as vezes enxagera na verdade.- falou Ana

- Bem... ahnnn...- respondeu Lisa, vendo os olhares incriminadores de Ana e Lílian. – Ahhh, está bem. Eu inveitei a história do beijo, mas o resto é verdade.- depois dessa revelação bombástica as meninas ficaram quietas até elas chegarem no dormitório.

- Lisa – falou Lílian quebrando o silêncio- Por que você mentiu?

- É que... Ah não sei. Talvez por que seria um belo motivo para eu odiar ele sem motivo.- falou Lisa.

- E eu peguei ou melhor nós detenção por causa da sua mentira? Mas se bem que graças a você eu tenho um motivo para odiar o Potter.- falou Lílian

- É mesmo! Você odeia o Potter, eu o Black e a Ana...- Lisa parou ao perceber que Ana estava viajando em seus pensamentos. Lisa deu uma piscadela de olho para Lílian.- e a Ana gosta do REMO- disse Lisa no ouvido de Ana, que voltou rapidamente para a realidade.

- Ahn... O que? Quem, o Remo?- disse Ana confusa e corando furiosamente ao falar "Remo".

-Nada...- começou Lílian

- É que eu e a Lily estavamos fazendo uma listinha...-continuou Lisa

- Que listinha?- perguntou Ana

- Uma listinha de quem odeia quem...- falou Lílian com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ana a olhou confusa.- A Lisa odeia o Black...- começou a explicar Lílian.

- A Lily odeia o Potter, e você gosta do Remo!- falou Lisa. Ana corou furiosamente, enquanto Lisa e Lílian gargalhavam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dormitório masculino se encontrava Tiago, Sirius, Remo um outro garoto que dormia profundamente enquanto os outros três conversavam.

- Que ódio daquela Londsey. Quem ela acha que é para falar que eu ataquei ela.- Sirius fez uma breve pausa- Mas confesso que gostei dela ter enganado minha mãe! Condessa Delacour, essa foi boa!- Disse ele rindo.

- Mas aquela Ruivinha estressada, a tal de Evans, ela é irritante. Já foi se meter na sua briga.- falou Tiago.

-É tem razão a condessa mor e a nervosinha são muito irritantes- falou Sirius e ele percebendo que Remo estava viajando em seus pensamentos, piscou para Tiago.- E a Differ, ela é...

-... a Sr. Lupin!- ao ouvir isso, Remo voltou de seus pensamentos.

- O que? Ahn?Sra. Lupin?Minha mãe?- perguntou ele confuso.

- Não, estamos falando da sua mãe Remo!- respondeu Tiago segurando o riso.

- Então quem é a Sra. Lupin?

- A Differ, Remo- disse Sirius rindo e depois deu uma almofadada na cabeça de Remo.

- Está na cara né Remo, vocês não tiravam o olho um do outro- disse Tiago. Remo corou furiosamente.

- Eu não gosto dela. Só achei ela legal como a Lílian. E a Lisa também deve ser legal, além dela se parecer com você, Sirius!- falou Remo.

-O que? Eu e a condessa mor? Parecidos? Onde?- Perguntou Sirius.

- Além de terem os olhos azuis e os cabelos pretos, vocês tem a mesma personalidade...- mas antes que Remo pudesse terminar, Sirius o interrompeu

-Qual?- quis saber Sirius.

- A de chamar atenção- falou Remo segurando o riso e Tiago gargalhava.

- ELA tem necessidade de chamar atenção e eu chamo atenção por natureza própria. – falou Sirius.

-Ah Sirius, Cala a boca. Eu sou o único aqui que não necessita chamar atenção, ela que vem até mim!- falou Tiago, no que começou uma guerra de travesseiros entre os três.

Passado algum tempo só havia penas no dormitório e os três garotos estavam acabados.

- Vamos dormir, já são três da manhã e amanhã tem aula e detenção- disse Remo se levantando e indo se arrumar para dormir.

- Ok- falaram os dois. Sirius bocejou e Tiago foi se trocar.

- Boa Noite- falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srta. Mah: Bem, vamos dexaralgumas coisas bem claras, eu escrevos as partes, como posso dizer...  
**_Srta. Tha: (interronpendu a Mah) dexa eu tentar explicar, eu escrevo as brigas e as partes mais engraçadas e a mah coloka razão e coerencia nelas, não eh mah?_  
**Srta. Mah: è quase isso, vamos dizer q eu sou a voz da razão dos textos da tha! E eu escrevo partes engraçadas tambem, eu q escrevi o final desse capitulo, pq vc num conseguia!**  
_Srta. Tha: eu sei, mas a maioria das brigas fui eu._  
**Srta Mah: Tah legal, mas fui eu q arrumei e colokei nexo! Mas xega d discutir! bem essa foi Mais um cap. Demora + fiko bm grande! Eu gostei muito desse cap.**  
_Srta Tha: (interronpendo a Mah) d novo eu tbm, principalment da MINHAS brigas!_  
**Srta Mah: Gente eu desisto d falar + alguma coisa pertu dessa garota!  
Comentem plis!**  
_Srta. Tha: eh eu qru vr tdu mundo comentandu ok!_


	5. 1º dia de aulas? não de detenções

Cap. 5  
...:O Primeiro dia de aulas? Não de detenções:...

No dia seguinte Remo levantou cedo e foi se arrumar.  
-Sirius, Tiago, Bom Dia... Acordem!- falou Remo, mas os dois nem se mexeram.  
-Sirius levanta logo porque a Lisa está vindo ai. Ela está uma fera com você.- falou Remo abrindo o cortinado de Sirius, que levantou assustado.  
- O que que a condessa mor quer agora, eu não fiz nada! Eu estava dormindo! Nem sonhar com ela sonhei!- falou Sirius assustado enquanto Remo ria.  
- ela não está brava com ninguém e muito menos está atrás de você, é que esse foi o melhor jeito de te acordar- falou Remo rindo, indo acordar Tiago.  
- Poxa, eu estou morrendo de sono, por que não me deixou dormindo?  
- por que hoje tem aula e nós temos que pegar os horários.- respondeu Remo abrindo o cortinado de Tiago.- Tiago acorda, a Lílian está atrás de você, ela está uma fera com você- falou Remo, mas o mesmo plano que deu certo com Sirius não deu certo com Tiago.  
- Bem deixa eu tentar- falou Sirius chegando com um balde cheio d'água.  
- O que você pretende fazer com isso Sirius- perguntou Remo desconfiado.  
-Eu? Nada! A água vai fazer alguma coisa!- falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto virando o balde em cima de Tiago.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- berrou Tiago- Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo? Quem fez isso?  
- Bem esse foi o único jeito do dorminhoco acordar- falou Sirius rindo.  
- Você me paga Sirius- falou Tiago.- Você podiam ter falado "Tiago acorda", ao invés disso.  
- Você acha que eu não tentei Tiago?- falou Remo.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou o outro garoto.  
- Nada, só uma tentativa vencedora de acordar o dorminhoco aqui- disse Sirius apontando para Tiago, que estava indo em direção ao banheiro se secar.- e você quem é?  
- Pedro Pedrigreew. E vocês?- se apresentou ele. Pedro era baixo, um pouco acima do peso, loiro de olhos castanhos.  
- Eu sou Sirius Black- falou Sirius- Por favor não comece a se espantar por eu ser um Black- Sirius se apressou em dizer isso, ao perceber que Pedro fez uma cara de espanto.  
- Remo Lupin.  
- E o dorminhoco é Tiago Potter- disse Sirius.  
- Alguém falou meu nome- perguntou Tiago ao sair do banheiro.  
- Sirius estava te apresentando a Pedro. Pedro esse é Tiago Potter, Tiago esse é Pedro Pedrigreew- falou Remo  
- Prazer- respondeu Tiago educadamente- Vamos comer, se não posso dormir mais vamos tomar o café-da-manhã- disse Tiago, enquanto Pedro se dirigia para o banheiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian já se encontrava acordada no dormitório quando Ana e Lisa acordaram.  
- Bom dia Lily.-falou Lisa sonolenta-caiu da cama hoje?  
- Não. Eu acordei faz uns 10 minutos, estou terminando de me arrumar. Se vocês não tivessem acordado, eu iria acordar vocês pra gente ir tomar café.  
-É, mas não foi preciso. Vou arrumar minhas coisas- disse Ana  
- Eu já estou pronta, vou esperar vocês lá em baixo.  
-Eu vou junto, já estou pronta. E vê se vai rápido Ana, estou ficando com fome.- falou Lisa saindo do dormitório com Lílian.  
Chegando ao Salão Comunal Lílian e Lisa se acomodaram em uma cadeira para esperar Ana.  
- Bem, só espero não encontrar tão cedo a nervosinha.- falou uma voz distante, que as garotas nem ligaram.  
- E eu não quero encontrar a Condessa-Mor- falou uma segunda voz masculina, mais próxima.  
- Bem, eu acho que o sonho de vocês não se realizou!-falou uma terceira voz.- Lílian, Lisa Bom dia!- falou o garoto se aproximando.  
- Ah, bom dia Remo!- falou Lílian se virando, e vendo que era Remo.  
-Bom dia Remo- falou Lisa.- Mas se importa se eu lha fizer uma perguntinha?- Tiago e Sirius se sentaram distantes de Remo e as garotas. Elas ainda não tinham percebido a presença deles.  
- Claro Lisa, o que quer saber?  
- Quem mais estava com você?  
- Ahn... Tiago e Sirius.-respondeu ele apontando para os outros dois garotos.  
-Ah, sim e por que o sonho deles não se realizaram?  
-Ahnn... Você é muito curiosa, Lisa. Mas creio que o motivo seja encontrar duas pessoas.  
- Ah, obrigada Remo- disse ela se dirigindo a Sirius- Então agora eu sou a Condessa-Mor? É ISSO MESMO QUE EU OUVI AGORA POUCO?  
- Bem...Ahn... Hei, pera i, eu NÃO LHE DEVO SATISFAÇÕES DO QUE EU FALO, FAÇO OU PENSO.  
-MAS QUEM LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE CONDESSA-MOR?  
- Vai começar tudo de novo- falou Remo, mas ele logo percebeu que estava falando sozinho. Lílian havia ido tirar satisfações com Tiago, que havia lha chamado de nervosinha.  
- O que está acontecendo- perguntou Ana chegando perto de Remo  
- Lisa e Lílian ouviram Sirius e Tiago chamando elas de Condessa-Mor e Nervosinha.  
- E o que devemos fazer?  
-Acho melhor ficarmos quietos aqui.- Ana concordou com a cabeça.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- EU SOU NERVOSINHA? E VOCÊ, É UM ARROGANTE POTTER, UM IDIOTA.  
- Para que, tanto ódio nervosinha?- falou Tiago se segurando para não berrar.  
- EU NÃO SOU NERVOSINHA, POTTER.  
- Então que tal... estressada?Acho que ficaria melhor!  
- EU NÃO SOU NERVOSINHA, NEM ESTRESSADA. PARA VOCÊ É EVANS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Que tal, irmos tomar café?- perguntou Remo a Ana  
-Acho que é o melhor.- disse ela saindo pelo buraco do retrato com Remo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE SÓ POR QUE EU ENGANEI A SUA MÃE E A SUA FAMÍLIA, ME PASSANDO POR CONDESSA, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TENHA DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE CONDESSA-MOR.  
- COMO NÃO, VOCÊ ENGANOU A MINHA FAMÍLIA, PASSANDO NA FRENTE DA MINHA PRIMA BELLATRIZ E DEPOIS RECLAMA QUE EU ATAQUEI VOCÊ?  
- Ahn... Sirius, você não disse que odiava sua família. Eu ouvi essa parte na briga lá do Expreso.- falou Pedro chegando, e todos pararam para ouvi-lo.- bem, acho que vou tomar meu café.- disse ele saindo de mansinho.  
- Bom, se você não gosta tanto assim da sua família, não deveria ficar bravo por que eu passei na frente deles! MUITO MENOS FICAR ME INSULTANDO! VOCÊ DEVERIA ME AGRADECER.  
- Bom, se você consegui-se controlar sua língua! E não fica-se mentindo pra todo mundo! TIPO: inventando estórias de beijos que nunca existiram. E quanto a te agradecer, NUNCA. Pra depois você falar que eu te beijei? NUNCA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- POTTER CALA A BOCA. EU TE ODEIO POTTER.  
- Acalme-se nervosinha!  
- EU ESTAVA CALMA ATÉ VOCÊ ME PERTURBAR.  
-EU TE PERTURBAR? EU ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM OS MEUS AMIGOS, NEM DIRIGI A PALAVRA A VOCÊ. VOCÊ QUE VEIO ARRANJAR BRIGA, COMO A SUA AMIGA AQUI.- falou Tiago berrando agora.  
-Ahrg!-Disse Lílian-Não fale mal da minha amiga... Vamos Lisa, não adiante tentar conversar com ignorantes!-Disse Lílian enquanto puxava Lisa de perto de Sirius e passava pelo buraco do retrato.  
-Garotas!-Disse Thiago passando por Sirius e indo em direção ao buraco-Quem pode entende-las!  
-EH - concordou Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Ana, Remo. esperem agente!-Berrou Lílian correndo pra perto dos dois  
- Seus Amigos, são insulportaveis!- Disse lisa para o garoto- Não sei como consegue andar com eles! Deve ser a Testosterona que vocês tem em comum! Hormônios!  
-Lisa!-Disse Ana- Não fale assim!  
-Bom,-disse Remu meio envergonhado com a chegada das meninas- Eu já vou...é... atrás dos garotos... Tchau!  
-Tchau!-falaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Tiago, Sirius. O que aconteceu lá em cima?- perguntou Remo se aproximando dos dois.  
- Bom Remo, as condessas que você acha legais, resolveram se meter na nossa conversa e armaram o maior barraco, que por sorte só o Pedro viu, enquanto você foi tomar café com a Sra. Lupin- disse Sirius  
-Hei Sirius, a Ana não é a Sra. Lupin, e as garotas são legais sim. O problema é que vocês não tiveram uma conversa decente com elas.  
- E espero não ter nanhuma- interrompeu Tiago.  
-Agora acho melhor os dois irem tomar café e por favor não arranjem encrencas com elas. Mal começou o ano e já recebemos detenções.  
-Vamos logo- falou Sirius  
-Tá, vamos Sirius. E Remo por favor não me lembre que pegamos detenções por causa das condessas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ai Ana, não sei como o Remo consegue andar com o insuportável do Potter.  
-E o tarado do Black.-completou Lisa.  
-Meninas, vocês não acham que deveriam tentar conversar amigavelmente com eles?- falou Ana calmamente.  
- Pra quê? Pra depois o Potter me chamar de nervosinha ou estressada, Ana duvido muito que o Potter tenha um cérebro para poder conversar amigavelmente. Com o Black eu até conversaria, não tenho nada a ver com a briga dele com a Lisa.  
-Que amiga né Lílian Evans? Se é assim, eu até conversaria amigavelmente com o Potter, mas nunca com o Black.  
-Desisto- falou Ana suspirando.- Olhem a Profª McGonnagal está entregando os horários.  
- Srta. Evans, 1º ano. Aqui está o seu horário. Sua detenção será hoje às 19:30, logo após o jantar. Você e o Sr. Potter deveram estar na biblioteca no horário marcado e só saíram dela quando terminarem os 10 pergaminhos sobre Tolerância e os bruxos que se perderam por falta de tolerância.  
- Sim senhora, professora.  
- Srta. Londsey, 1º ano também. Seu horário. Sua detenção com o Sr. Black será com o Guarda-caças da escola às 20:00, ele esperará por vocês na cabana dele.  
- O.K. professora.  
- Srta. Differ, seu horário, e sua detenção com o Sr. Lupin será às 19:30 na Sala dos troféus, o Sr. Filch irá supervisiona-los.  
- Obrigada, professora.  
A professora McGonnagal se afastou da garotas para continuar a distribuir os horários.  
-Meu Melin, olha quanta aula temos em uma segunda-feira: 2 tempos de Poções, 2 tempos de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, almoço, 1 tempo de História da magia e para terminar 2 tempos de Herbologia. O jantar será servido às 19:00, e depois ainda vou ter que aturar o Black na detenção.  
- É, são muitas aulas mesmo, mas se o jantar vai se servido as 19:00, eu só vo ter 30 minutos para jantar. Isso quer dizer que eu tenho das 18:00 até às 19:00, para fazer todos os deveres e estudar.  
-Lily, relaxa é só o primeiro dia de aula.  
-É Lily a Ana tem razão.  
- Vamos daqui a pouco vai começar a aula de poções- falou Lílian se levantando.  
- Acho que perdemos Ana, a Lily vai virar uma CDF e vai querer que agente vire também.- flou Lisa rindo.  
- Também acho isso, Lisa!- falou Ana rindo também.  
-Vamos logo meninas, ou vão ficar ai rindo da minha cara?  
- OK, estamos indo Lily- falou Ana parando de rir e se levantando para acompanhar Lílian.- Vamos Lisa.  
- Ta, já estou indo.- respondeu Lisa se levantando e seguindo Lílian e Ana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bem, Sr. Black, aqui está o seu horário e a sua detenção com o Srta. Londsey será com o Guarda-caças da escola às 20:00, ele esperará por vocês na cabana dele.- falou McGonnagal, mas Sirius estava ocupado demais comendo para responder a professora.  
- Bom Sr. Potter, aqui está o seu horário. Sua detenção será hoje às 19:30, logo após o jantar. Você e a Srta. Evans deveram estar na biblioteca no horário marcado e só saíram dela quando terminarem os 10 pergaminhos sobre Tolerância e os bruxos que se perderam por falta de tolerância.  
- Sim professora.  
- Sr. Lupin seu horário, e sua detenção com a Srta. Differ será às 19:30 na Sala dos troféus, o Sr. Filch irá supervisiona-los. Mas antes eu gostaria de falar com o Sr., esperarei por você às 18:45 na minha sala.  
- Tudo bem professora. Obrigado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 18:40, Lílian e Romo se encontravam estudando no salão comunal da Gifinória. Sirius e Tiago estavam explorando Hogwarts e Lisa e Ana estavam conversando em um sofá próximo a lareira.  
- Bom, acho melhor ir encontrar McGonnagal, já são 18:40 e ela quer me ver as 18:45. Lílian você avisa o Sirius e o Tiago que eu fui ver a McGonnagal e que encontro com eles no jantar.  
- O Black eu aviso, mas o Potter não. Peça para a Ana ou a Lisa avisar o Potter.  
- Tudo bem Lílian, vai ser até melhor, menos confusão para você e o Tiago. Tchau, até o jantar então.  
- Tchau Remo, até...- falou Lílian voltando para os estudos.  
- Ana ou Lisa, posso pedir um favor?  
- Claro- falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Bem eu vou me encontrar com a McGonnagal agora eu eu gostaria que uma de vocês avisassem o Tiago e o Sirius que eu encontro com eles no jantar. Mas a Lílian já vai avisar o Sirius, então vocês poderiam avisar o Tiago. OK?  
- Tudo bem- falou Lisa.  
-Sem problemas- Ana respondeu.  
- Obrigado, então até o jantar.  
-Até- falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Passados 10 minutos Tiago e Sirius adentraram no salão comunal.  
- Ahn... Potter, venha cá...  
- O que foi? Vai agora inventar coisas sobre mim Londsey?  
- Não, eu só tenho um recado do Remo para você, era para eu ou a Ana dar esse recado, mas a Ana foi tomar uma ducha, então eu te dou o recado.  
-Fala logo Londsey.  
- Ta, o Remo falou que foi se encontrar com a McGonnagal e que encontra vocês no jantar.  
- A ta obrigado.  
- Ahn... Só mais uma coisa Potter, não me chame de Londsey. Pode me chamar de Lisa. Eu odeio ser chamada de Londsey.  
- Ok, então me chame de Tiago.  
- Ta legal Tiago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hei, Black. Venha aqui, o Remo pediu para te dar uma recado.- alou Lílian para Sirius que estava sozinho, já que Tiago havia ido falar com Lisa.  
- Ta legal.  
- Bom, o Remo pediu para avisar que ele foi conversar com a McGonnagal e que encontra com você no jantar.  
- Obrigado, Lílian. Posso te chamar assim né?  
- Eu preferia que não Black. Não temos tanta intimidade assim, eu só lhe dei um recado.  
- A sim, tudo bem, Evans. Mas não me chame de Black. É um sobrenome que gostaria de não ter e nem pertencer a essa família.  
- Talvez um dia eu te chame de Sirius. Por enquanto acho melhor o Black.  
- Vamos Sirius, eu quero tomar uma ducha antes de ir jantar. Você vem ou não?- falou uma voz distante. Era Tiago, Lílian fingiu que não ouviu ele e voltou a estudar.  
- Bom, eu estou indo. Tchau Evans, até...  
- Ahn, ah, Tchau Black, até.- falou Lílian voltando a estudar, enquanto Sirius fora se encontar com Tiago e subiram ao dormitório masculino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Lily, já são sete horas, e às sete e meia nos temos detenções. Chega de estudar por hoje.  
- É Lily, mal começou o ano e você não parou de estudar. Eu já fiz toda a minha lição. Não tinha muita.  
- Eu sei Lisa, é que eu sendo meio trouxa, estou em desvantagem. Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso, então eu preciso me esforçar para entender.  
- Ta, mas não vai ser em um dia que você vai ficar sabendo de tudo.  
- Eu sei Ana, mas pelo menos ganhei uma noção maior sobre o mundo bruxo, magia, e etc...  
- Ta legal Lily, vamos logo que eu estou ficando com fome.  
- Ta vamos logo, só tenho meia hora de jantar.- flou Lílian se levantando e indo jantar com Lisa e Ana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian, Lisa e Ana estavam jantando e Remo, Sirius e Tiago estavam jantando bem distantes das garotas.  
- Bem já deu 19:25, melhor agente ir indo né, Ana?  
- A Lily tem razão Lisa, nós estamos indo.  
- Ta, eu vou ficar aqui comendo e depois vou para a minha detenção.  
- Então tá. Agente se encontra no dormitório  
- Ta bom, Lily. Tchau.  
-Tchau!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bem, acho melhor nós irmos para a detenção Tiago. A Lílian e a Ana já foram. Melhor não chegarmos atrasados.- falou Remo se levantando.  
- Ok, e espero terminar logo. Tchau Sirius, agente se vê no dormitório mais tarde.  
- Tchau Sirius.  
- Tchau Tiago, até. Tchau Remo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian já se encontrava na biblioteca quando Tiago chegou. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa com muitos livros, lendo um deles.  
- Está atrasado Potter.  
- Eu sei.  
- Eu estou odiando ter que fazer este trabalho com você. E eu quero acabar isso logo e ficar bem longe de você.  
- Digo o mesmo. Por onde eu começo?  
- Pode começar a ler um desses livros e depois podemos escrever um resumo e colocar a nossa opinião.  
- Ok.- respondeu Tiago sem vontade, pegando um livro e começando a folhear.  
- Potter, dá para fazer isso direito. Levar algo a serio.  
- Tá legal esquentadinha.  
- É EVANS PARA VOCÊ POTTER  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou a bibliotecaria- Vocês querem ficar mais dias em detenção.  
- Não senhora. Me desculpe, isso não irá se repitir.  
- Não mesmo.  
- É bom mesmo, senão terei que dar parte a Profª McGonnagal. E para ter certeza que isso não irá se repetir serão tirados 25 pontos da cada um.- disse a bibliotecária indo se sentar novamente.  
- Bom vamos logo terminar isso.  
- É o que eu mais quero Potter. Então pelo menos leia direito.  
- Ok, nervosinha.  
- Potter...- Falou Lílian dando um chute em Tiago, que não berrou para parecer que não havia doido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana e Remo chegaram juntos a sala dos troféus, onde Filch, o zelador, os esperava.  
- Suas varinha, podem começar. E tudo sem magia.  
Ana e Remo entregaram as varinhas e começaram a limpar.  
- Ai, Remo, hoje a Lily se entendeu com o Sirius e a Lisa se entendeu com o Tiago. Foi logo depois que você saiu para falar com a McGonnagal.  
-Sério?  
- Ta legal que o Sirius queria chamar a Lily por Lílian e ela não deixou e também não quis chama-lo de Sirius. Mas já foi um progresso, ela não gritou nem discutiu com ele, ela foi muito simpática. Ele não gostou muito da resposta dela, mas fazer o que, ele não ia brigar com ela por ela ser simpática e não ter berrado com ele.  
- É já é um bom começo. E quanto Lisa e Tiago?  
- Ela agora chama ele de Tiago e ele chama ela de Lisa. Mas não posso dizer que ela acha ele legal, já que é um quase inimigo declarado da Lily.- Remo soltou uma risada tímida.  
- É mas acho que mais tarde isso vai ficar Lisa contra Sirius e amiga de Tiago e Lílian contra Tiago e amiga de Sirius.  
- É. Mas eu ainda acho que a Lisa e o Sirius vão acabar juntos algum dia!  
-Eu também. Eu achei os dois muito parecidos! Mas pena que a Lílian não se entendeu tão bem com o Sirius como a Lisa se entendeu com o Tiago.  
- Eu acho que a Lisa é mais extrovertida que a Lily, ela é muito fechada, não tímida como eu, fechada. Hoje ela se matou de estudar, com a desculpa que ela nasceu trouxa, e que está em desvantagem.  
- Que besteira a dela. Eu gosto de estudar, mas para ter um futuro e só quando necessário. Mas eu ajudo vocês a salvarem ela! A Lílian ainda vai mudar de idéia!  
- Espero- Ana e Remo riram e coraram furiosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 20:05 e Lisa havia chegado na cabana do guarda-caças "o grandão que dedurou agente na plataforma" pensou Lisa.  
- Olá! Você deve ser a Lisa Londsey.- Lisa afirmou com a cabeça.- Eu sou o Hagrid, o professor de trato, não pode comparecer hoje então vocês ficaram comigo. Posso te chamar de Lisa, né?  
- Claro Hagrid.  
20:10 e o Sirius aparece.  
- Quem você estava atacando para se atrasar, Black?  
- Ah, não começa Condessa-Mor.  
- EU NÃO SOU CONDESSA-MOR COISA NENHUMA, SEU TARADO.  
- E EU NÃO SOU TARADO.  
-HEI.- berrou Hagrid, fazendo os dois pararem- dá para os dois pararem. Bem você deve ser o Black.  
-Pode me chamr de Sirius. Odeio o meu sobrenome.  
- Tá e você então pode me chamar de Hagrid.  
- Ta bom, Hagrid.  
- E espero que futuramente não se atrase. Bem vamos começar, vocês devem encher esses baldes com salamandras gwiltorianas, que vocês acharem. 4 baldes por hoje, podem começar, mas antes as varinhas.- os dois entregaram as varinhas e começaram.  
- Cuidado Condessa, uma pessoa Grã-fina como você não deveria se sujar.  
-Ah, Cale a boca Black.  
- Como quiser Condessa.  
- AAAAAAAAHHHH! Que nojento, o negocio ta no meu braço.  
- Relaxe Lisa não são venenosos- falou Hagrid que parecia estar distante.  
- Tirei, que nojo, que nojo...  
Passado algum tempo 3 dos 4 baldes estavam cheios e os dois em silencio " Graças a Merlin, os dois conseguiram ficar quietos." Pensou Hagrid. Mas o silencio as vezes era quebrado por algum gritinho de nojo vindo de Lisa, mas não se ouvia nenhuma descussão.  
- Cuidado Condessa!- falou Sirius jogando a salamendra nos cabelos de Lisa.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, QUE NOJO, SEU TARADO IDIOTA, VOCÊ ME PAGA BLACK..  
-Que ótimo agora você e o Tiago querem que eu pague algo – falou Sirius em um tom de deboche.  
- SEU ESTUPIDO TARADO...  
E assim foi o resto da detenção. E Hagrid não podia fazer nada, já que a McGonnagal deu ordens de que não deveria interferir, desde que eles não se agredissem fisicamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Srta. Mah: Bm essi cap eu eskrevi pratikament intero jah q a tha tava sem inspiraçaum!  
Realment esperu q gostem! Eu axu q me empolguei d! Esse final dps virá o pq dessa ordem da McGonnagal. Por enquantu eh soh um misterio. Agora tha pode flar q eu vou ficar quieta, pod fla oq quiser pq eu jah skrevi d!_**  
_Srta. Tha: Obrigado Mah. eh eu tava meio 100 inspiraçaum, mais fui eu q kolokei detalhes!  
Agora eu vo pedir pra q vcs add agent no orkut: http/ Bm eh soh i comentem mtu!_


	6. O bilhete de Sirius

Cap. 6  
...:O Bilhete de Sirius:...

Eram 1:00 da manhã quando Lisa entrou no dormitório masculino feminino. Lílian se encontrava lá lendo um livro.  
- Estudando de novo Lily?  
- AAH... que susto Lisa, você me assustou...  
- Desculpa Lily.  
- ...E eu não estou estudando. Estou lendo um livro troxa.  
- Ah, legal. E como foi sua detenção com o Tiago?  
- Terrível. O Potter me tira do sério. Ele não leva nada à sério, a grifinória perdeu 50 pontos por culpa dele. E a sua com o Black?  
- Péssimas também. Nós tivemos que pegar salamandra não sei o que para encher 4 baldes por noite. Ele jogou aquelas coisinhas nojentas em mim e o Hagrid não fez nada.  
- Quem?  
- Hagrid, aquele gigante que dedurou agente na plataforma.  
- Ah...  
- Ele é legal.  
E as duas garotas conversavam sobre a detenções, para esperar Ana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 1:10 da manhã quando Sirius chegou no dormitório masculono.  
- Boa Noite Tiago.  
- Ahn...Ah... Boa Noite Sirius.- disse Tiago apanhando uma pequena bola dourada, com asas delicadas, mas muito ágil.  
- O que é isso?- perguntou o outro apontando para a bolinha que agora estava na mão de Tiago.  
- Um pomo-de-ouro.  
- Disso eu sei, seu idiota, eu quero saber onde conseguiu.  
- Ah, é meu, quando fui compra os materiais eu queria que minha mãe comprasse uma vassoura, ela não quis comprar então eu consegui fazer ela compra um pomo. Mas então como foi a sua detenção com a Condessa Lisa?  
- Me diverti bastante! – e assim eles começaram uma divertida conversa sobre as detenções.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aula de história da Magia já tinha começado quando Tiago e Sirius bateram na porta:  
- Com licença Professor - Disse Tiago educadamente – Podemos entrar?  
-Sim, sim sr. Potter, mais não quero mais saber de atrasos, ok.? Já e seu segundo nessa semana, e olha que nem começamos o ano direito.  
- Sim professor! – Disse Tiago.  
Os dois entraram na sala, entre os cochichos dos alunos, que acordaram de seus cochilos, pra ver o pouco de emoção que acontecia naquela aula. Mais logo depois, a sala já estavam em silencio.  
- A Guerra dos Duendes, aconteceu em...  
Sirius e Tiago se sentaram perto da Remo, que estava com o rosto apoiado em uma mão, com o olhar distante.  
- Onde vocês estavam?  
-Bem...-Disse Tiago enquanto Sirius dava uma risadinha - Preparando uma 'Brincadeirinha'...  
- Olha lá! O que vocês dois vão fazer! Acabamos de sair de uma detenção e...  
-Ai!- Gritou Sirius –O que é isso? –Disse ele pegando a bola de papel que acabara de ser jogada em sua cabeça

_Black. Black. Black.  
Onde será que pode estar?  
Atrás de sue namoradinho  
Pela escola a passear _

Fazendo coisas erradas.  
Se achando os gostosões.  
Coitadinhos deles  
São os maiores Bundões.

Marotos, vocês se acham...  
Bonitos e muito espertos.  
Pela Black você se engraça  
Coitadinho, nem chega perto.

-Ora, mais quem foi que escreveu essa porcaria... –Disse Sirius olhando envolta. Atrás deles, a Maioria era sonserinos, ali estava, na ultima arquibancada, elas, as condessas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentadas na arquibancada 3, estavam Lisa que estava prestando atenção na aula , Ana, que tentando copiar algumas datas que o professor passava na Lousa, e Lílian, que escrevia extremamente rápido e tentando prestar atenção.  
-Argh! Que ódio... Lílian me deixa copiar de você... Vai... Eu não consigo acompanhar o Profº...-Disse Ana  
-Ham... O que?- Disse ela parando de escrever um instante pra dar atenção a amiga – Tá, mas você sabe que eu não entendo nada. A lisa que não copia que entende. Mas depois eu te passo as anotações agora deixa eu copiar.  
- Ok. Lily.  
- Shiuuuuuu!-Disse Lisa se virando para Ana e Lílian- Eu estou tentando prestar atenção. Ah Lily, depois você me enpresta as anotações e eu te explico a matéria. Pra você também Ana.  
– Que estresse, em? Depois eu sou a Estresada... Ta depois eu te empresto... Falando nisso... Vocês viram os dois mosqueteiros chegando atrasado... Por que será?- Disse Lílian pensativa  
- Boa coisa não é... – Disse Lisa olhando para Sirius.

O Sinal bateu, e Lílian foi a primeira a se levantar.  
-Ufa!Acabou, agora vamos para a aula de feitiços.-Disse Lílian enquanto as três garotas se levantavam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Condessa! – Berrou Sirius enquanto vinha correndo em direção a garota.- Que brincadeira idiota é essa?  
- Do que você esta falando?  
- Não se faça de tonta, seu bilhetinho idiota! –Disse Sirius muito alterado, segurando o braço de Lisa.  
- Olha aqui Sirius, Eu não escrevi bilhete nenhum, na verdade eu não ia perder meu tempo escrevendo bilhetinhos para você Black, meu tempo voi bem mais gasto prestando atenção na aula e não chegando atrasada.! E se você não me soltar agora, eu...  
- Você o que, Lisa? Vai inventar outra mentira, é? Eu to cansado delas! Dá para você assumir pelo menos uma vez aquilo que você faz?  
Nesse ponto da briga, Sirius já estava gritando pra todo mundo ouvir, e alguns alunos da sonserina estavam parando pra ouvir melhor a briga.  
- Sirius... Me solta... Você ta me machucando...  
- Solta ela!- disse um garoto da Sonserina, entrando na frente da briga, ele tinha cabelos, longos e pretos, que lhe cobriam a face.- Solta ela agora!  
- E quem é você pra se intrometer - Disse Sirius soltando Lisa - Por acaso ela não andou te falando que era nenhuma Condessa, não é?  
- Bem o Gênero desse povinho!- Sirius ouviu Bella cochichando e rindo bem atrás dele, sentiu vontade de virar e mandar ela calar a boca, mais a raiva que ele estava sentindo de Lisa parecia maior.  
-Não, ela não falou nada disso- O Garoto falou, agora ele parecia amedrontado, e teve que olhar pra alguém atrás de Sirius, pra voltar a falar- Fui eu que escrevi! Severo Snape.  
- Eu te conheço por acaso?  
-Não...- a voz do garoto parecia sumir  
- E quem te deu o direito de...  
-Só falei o que acho, que vocês não passam de mero encrenqueiros, se acham muito bons... Mais se você fosse tudo isso, Black, teria caído na Sonserina...  
-Ora, seu...  
Mais sirius não conseguiu terminar a frase por que ele já estava voando pra cima de Snape, que tentava se esconder atrás de dois grandões da Sonserina.  
-Calma Sirius, não vale a pena -Tiago tentava segurar o amigo – você não vai dar bola pra um Ranhoso, como esse...  
-Um Ranhoso covarde! Volta aqui seu...  
-Vamos parando com isso!- Berrou o Hagrid entrando na sala – Eu estava indo a sala da Profª Mcgonal, mais acho que vou acompanhado, não é garotos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo havia passado bem rápido, já estávamos no final de outubro e as detenções já haviam acabado, menos para Sirius e Tiago, que acharam outro hobbie além de provocar Lisa e Lílian, as condessas como foram entituladas, azarar Severo Snape, ou Ranhoso para eles.  
Lisa e Lílian tinham descoberto a "Brincadeirinha" de Sirius e Tiago dentro de suas mochilas, enquanto estavam indo para a aula de vôo. De algum modo muito estranho alguns Vermes foram para lá dentro. Lílian não gostou muito dos bichinhos (Junto de Lisa, as duas quase desmaiaram ao abrir a mochila e ver alguns, mas Ana realmente os achou interessantes, que foi até pesquisar sobre eles.).  
-Lílian, Lílian! Você não acredita o que eu achei- Disse Ana entrando correndo pelo dormitório feminino, era domingo, de manha mais Lílian estava estudando do mesmo jeito.  
- O que?- disse a garota parando um instante sua leitura  
-Eu descobri pra que serve essas praguinhas ...-Disse Ana olhando pra caixa de sapato onde ela guarda os vermes.-Olha só, esta aqui no Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam:  
_Os Flobberworms, ou vermes-cegos, são criaturas extremamente apáticas. Sua aparência é bem simples, gordo, castanho, pegajoso e com até 26 cm de comprimento. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra e soltam um muco pegajoso, usado algumas vezes para engrossar poções. Seu alimento predileto é a alface, mas aparentemente eles também comem qualquer vegetação. Seu habitat são locais escuros e úmidos. Sua classificação pelo Ministério da Magia, é de somente um X, sendo classificados como "Tedioso".  
_-Que legal! Olha, acho os garotos te fizeram um favor... Mas tira esse vermes daqui, leva para estufa. Eles são nojentos...  
-O que? Não vai me dizer que você vai ficar com essas praguinhas? –disse Lisa parando de acariciar Billus e olhando pra caixa  
-Vou sim! E vê se mantenha seu gato longe deles! Ele já tentou comer eles uma vez e não duvido que tente de novo!  
- Ate parece! O Billus Não come porcaria!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hei Snape, que idéia foi esse de falar que foi você que escreveu o bilhete?- Era Bellatriz indo tirar satisfações com Snape, que se encontrava no salão comunal da Sonserina.  
- Por que eu sei que foi você Black.  
- Tá e daí? Eu queria ver aquela condessa brigar com o meu amado priminho.  
- É, mas se você não percebeu Black, ela iria acusar você, e duvido que o seu amado priminho Black não iria acreditar nela. Ele te odeia, como odeia a mim, a sua irmão e a todos sonserinos.  
- Mas isso não te dá o direito de se meter na minha vida.  
- Eu estava te protegendo.  
- Bella, vamos chega de brigar. Ela fica agradecida de você ter protegido ela Severo, agora vamos Bella.  
- Ok, Cisa. Obrigada Severo- disse a garota contrariada, e seguiu a irmã para o dormitório feminino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era meio de Novembro, e os garotos se encontravam no dormitório.  
- Remo, você vai largar Hogwarts?- perguntou Pedro.  
- Não Pedro, não vou largar Hogwarts.  
- Então aonde o Sr. Pensa que vai, Sr. Lupin?- Era a vez de Tiago perguntar.  
- Minha mãe está doente, e ela quer me ver, devo ficar fora por uma semana.  
- O que ela tem Remo?- perguntava Sirius.  
- Eh...bem... ahn... eu não sei, meu pai não quis me contar por carta.  
- Você não sabe nem se é sério.- perguntou Tiago  
- Não... e espero que não seja.  
- Nós também.- falou Sirius.  
- Ta, deixa eu ir, por que estou atrasado.  
- Ta, mas Remo, e a matéria?- perguntou Tiago  
- Ana, Lisa e Lílian me ajudaram, por que sei que vocês não prestam atenção nas aulas.  
- Então depois você empresta pra gente né Remo?- Perguntou Sirius  
- Empresto. Tchau! Até semana que vem.  
- Tchau Remo- falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bem Vindos a aula de Poções!- Disse um professor meio calvo - Eu sou o Professor Slughorn. Hoje iremos aprender uma poção muito fácil, uma POÇÃO SIMPLES PARA CURAR FURUNCULOS!  
A Sala olhou com uma "grande" animação para ele.  
- Eu sei, não parece grande coisa, mais é muito útil quando se tem... Furúnculos. Bom, Abram na pág 23 do Livro: Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger.  
-Argh, que saco essa aula!- Disse Lisa, que estava na mesma bancada de Lílian e Ana- Eca! Vocês viram só esses ingredientes! Eu é que não ira passar isso no meu Furúnculo, muito menos no meu bumbum!

_Ingredientes: urtigas secas e presas de cobras.  
Modo de preparo: Em Seu caldeirão, misture um pouco das Urtigas secas o veneno das persas de cobra, sempre pro sentido o Horário, espere até que atinja uma consistência mucosa, e junte as presas moídas.Misture e ferva, e aplique na região glútea_.

-Lisa!- disse Lílian num tom de reprovação, enquanto Ana tinha um ataque de risos – Se controle!  
- Ah... Desculpe! Você prefere que eu diga "Região Glútea". Ate fica chique desse jeito, parece ate nome de comida francesa. –Disse Lisa, fazendo Ana entrar numa gargalhada descontrolada, e imitando sua 'condessa' de novo – Hei, Garçom, me vê uns Glúteos a milanesa, porr favorr! Merci!  
- Lisa! Já chega! – Lílian estava olhando pra trás pra ver se mais alguém ouvi, e levou um susto ao ver o Potter rindo (Bem a cara dele – Pensou – em vez de fazer a lição, ficar prestando atenção na conversa dos outros!)  
A aula continuou, com Lisa fazendo piadas e mais piadas sobre a "gororoba" que Lílian estava cozinhando, com Ana não conseguindo para de rir, e com os garotos (Tiago, Sirius e Pedro) conversando sobre o Remo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Ele estava meio estranho essa semana - comentou Tiago meio preocupado  
- É, e com a McGonnagal chamando ele de tempos em tempos na sala dela, não deve ser boa coisa. –Sirius comentou  
- As vezes ele só esta doente – Disse Pedro  
- Como assim? Você viu alguma coisa?  
- Bom, ele estava tomando uns remédios que a McGonnagal deu pra ele...  
- Ora, ora, ora...- Disse o Profº em voz alto, indo para a mesa das meninas. – Muito boa sua poção menina, vejo que você usou algo diferente, para deixa-lá mais grossa, Qual seu nome?  
- Lílian, Lílian Evans. Sim, Profº eu usei muco de Flobberworms, para dar uma consistência melhor, sabe... Pra ficar mais fácil de se aplicar no... –Disse A garota ficando envergonhada  
- Nos Glúteos, Profº... Sabe, passar um liquido no Bumbum não é muito legal... Muito menos quando esse liquido tem Presas de cobra, então minha inteligente amiga, pois Muco! Que não é nada nojento (Magina!), pra a gororoba ficar mais... - Disse Lisa parando de falar pelo olhar severo do Profº- Cremosa?  
- Muito Bem, Srta. Evans! – Disse o Profº ignorando Lisa – Por acaso, você não é filha do Bruxo Evans Mullüeh?  
- Não...  
- Ah, claro! Você não é a Prima, de Isodora Kayson Evans!  
–Não, não senhor... Eu sou, meio... Trouxa, sabe?  
-Ah... Claro... Mais me estranha, que com uma mente brilhante como essa não tenha caído na Sonserina... –Sirius fez uma careta - Mais as coisas são assim mesmo, não é? Então, deixa eu ver, 10 pontos para a Grifinória, pelo brilhante desempenho da Srta. Evans... Por hoje é só... Adeus pessoal...  
O sinal acabara de bater, e os alunos começaram a se levantar.  
- Lisa, eu simplesmente não acredito que você falou toda aquela baboseira pro Profº...  
-Argh... Baboseira é esse seu "Creme pra Furúnculos"... Que nojo!  
- Bom, pelo menos as minhas praguinhas serviram pra algo, não é Lílian? –disse Ana se metendo na conversa.  
E as três saíram rindo da sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todas as aulas do dia já haviam acabado, e aquela semana tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre para Sirius e Tiago, sem Remu pra eles copiarem as matérias, os dois não tinham conseguido fazer nenhuma lição de casa, e Pedro, bom, as anotações dele eram emio, ilegíveis.  
Depois do jantar daquela sexta, os três foram para o dormitório conversando sobre oque eles iam fazer no final de semana que estava chegando. Depois de subirem pros quartos e trocarem de roupa, Remu bateu a porta do quarto.  
- Reemoo! Você voltou! Que saudades do meu amigo!  
- É verdade Reminho, estávamos todos com saudades! Como está sua mãe? E o que aconteceu com você? Está pálido e cansado.  
- Oi, Tiago, Sirius, vamos por partes... Eu também senti a falta de vocês Tiaguinho e Siriusinho... Minha mãe está melhorando, tadinha foi picada por uma salamandra slohguinf, ela vai ter que ficar em repouso por um tempo... Eu estou ótimo Siriusinho, só fiquei meio abalado com a minha mãe... e por ultimo: O que vocês querem?  
- Nós? Reminho, nós estávamos com saudades de você de verdade.  
- É verdade eu e o Sirius sentimos a sua falta. Por que duvidar da gente?  
- Bem Tiago é bem simples: Vocês estão me chamando de Reminho e querem que eu ache que é só saudades. Desembuchem logo.  
- Ta legal, é que eu e o Sirius não sobrevivemos sem as suas anotações, Remo.  
- Nós descobrimos que não temos nenhuma vocação para copiar matéria.  
- Quando você vai pedir para as Condessas?

- Eu acho que vou pegar hoje Sirius. E Depois eu empresto para vocês dois- completou Remo ao ver a cara de cachorro sem dono de Sirius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Srta. Mah: Bem aki stah + um cap postadu. Agora vamu começa o 7!  
Bm speru q gostem. A tha fiko mtu brava cumigu tdu pq... ah, dexa q ela explik!_**  
**SrtaH. Tha: bm eu fikei brava cum ela pq eu qria q fossem 2 vermes, o Tatha e o Jack Jack, q saum os ratinhus da Cinderella, mas a malvada da Mah num dexo. mas bola pra frent.  
Eu vo viaja entaum por enquantu a Mah vai bolar o começo do 7º cap. Daki a poko as aulas começaum i gent vai c encontra, oq vai cr + facil e rapidu pra skrev.  
Bm speru q gostem, i comentem!**  
**_Srta. Mah: Agradecimentus finais!  
Tha: num tm motivo nenhum + vc tbm tah skrevendu... entaum...  
a Mim msm: No coments!  
Ah, i amim e a Tha: no coments agian!  
Desagradecimentos finais:  
A dona da comunidad Floreios e Borroe: eu graças a Merlin não sei o nome dela, bm ela resolveu expulsar agent para sempre da comu pq agent feis propaganda da nossa fic, tdu pq eu so distraida i num li q ela era freska i q num gosta d propagandas, jah q existemlinks para isso...  
axo q eh soh!  
Comentem!_**  
**SrtaH. Tha: COMENTEM MTU! AH I MAH, RLX ELA EH UMA FRESKA MSM, SOH A FIC DELA EH A PRIVILEGIADA!. COMENTEM MTU!  
+  
Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo!  
Votem na nova CAPA pra fic http/fics-da-srta.mah-e-da-srta.tha. PLISSS! Entrem lah e escolham, a nossa nova capa! Bjos! Tha!**


	7. Reencontros e despedidas

Cap. 7  
...:Reencontros e Despedidas:...

- Reemoo! Você voltou! Que saudades do meu amigo!  
- É verdade Reminho, estávamos todos com saudades! Como está sua mãe? E o que aconteceu com você? Está pálido e cansado.  
- Oi, Tiago, Sirius, vamos por partes... Eu também senti a falta de vocês Tiaguinho e Siriusinho... Minha mãe está melhorando, tadinha foi picada por uma salamandra slohguinf, ela vai ter que ficar em repouso por um tempo... Eu estou ótimo Siriusinho, só fiquei meio abalado com a minha mãe... e por ultimo: O que vocês querem?  
- Nós? Reminho, nós estávamos com saudades de você de verdade.  
- É verdade eu e o Sirius sentimos a sua falta. Por que duvidar da gente?  
- Bem Tiago é bem simples: Vocês estão me chamando de Reminho e querem que eu ache que é só saudades. Desembuchem logo.  
- Ta legal, é que eu e o Sirius não sobrevivemos sem as suas anotações, Remo.  
- Nós descobrimos que não temos nenhuma vocação para copiar matéria.  
- Quando você vai pedir para as Condessas?  
- Eu acho que vou pegar hoje Sirius. E Depois eu empresto para vocês dois- completou Remo ao ver a cara de cachorro sem dono de Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia Lílian, Ana e Lisa. Como vão vocês?  
- Remo! E a sua mãe, como está?  
- Melhorando Lílian. Obrigado pela preocupação!  
- Acho que você quer as matérias.  
- A sim, claro, quando você puder me emprestar...  
- Posso te emprestar agora! Aqui está- disse a garota entregando muitos pergaminhos ao garoto.  
- Ah, obrigado Lílian, devolverei assim que terminar de copiar.  
- Claro, não tenho pressa! E sei que você fará isso rápido para não ficar muito atrasado.  
- Lily, vamos passear lá embaixo, nos gramados está um belo dia...  
- Vai ficar para um outro dia Lisa, vou ficar aqui estudando.  
- Lily, estamos em pleno domingo e você vai ficar aqui estudando. O Remo me ajuda, né.  
- Sinto Lisa, mas dessa vez não vou poder ajuda-las, também vou ficar aqui estudando.  
- Podem ir meninas, eu vou ficar.  
- Bem, Lily, eu é que não vou ficar aqui. Tchau para vocês dois, vamos Ana- disse Lisa se retirando.  
- Tchau Lily, Tchau Remo.  
- Tchau Ana- falaram os dois. Depois de alguns instantes Remo e Lílian estavam completamente concentrados nos estudos.  
Passaram se algumas horas e os dois continuavam entretidos nos estudos.  
- Bem Lílian, eu já acabei. Aqui está suas anotações, fico muito grato. Você vai ficar aqui ainda?  
- De nada Remo. Eu vou ficar aqui, estou terminando de estudar Herbologia, depois eu vou ainda dar uma repassada em Transfiguração.  
- Então está bem, mas vê se sai um pouco, é domingo e todos tem direito de aproveitar.  
- Eu vou terminar aqui e depois eu vou almoçar e...  
- e... vai andar um pouco lá embaixo.  
- depois eu decido o que eu irei fazer.  
- Então ta. Deixa eu ir por que Sirius e Tiago estão sozinhos faz muito tempo, preciso ver o que eles estão aprontando. Pedro provavelmente está comendo...- Lílian deu uma risadinha.- Bem, eu já vou então. Até Lílian.  
- Ta, vai logo Remo! Até!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remo não teve que procurar muito por Tiago e Sirius. Os garotos estavam fazenda mais um de seus hobbies, Azarar Snape. Isso já havia se tornado comum, e sempre que faziam isso alunos ficavam em volta rindo e se divertindo com os garotos.  
- Ora, Ora, Ranhoso andando sozinho, sem nenhum sonserino para protege-lo.- disse Sirius apontando a varinha para Snape.  
- É verdade Sirius, eu sempre vejo os sonserinos andando em bandos. Acho que o nosso "amigo" Ranhoso é uma exceção- disse Tiago fazendo o mesmo que o amigo.  
- Quem vocês acham que são para dirigir alguma palavra a mim?- Snape agora também apontava a varinha para os outros dois garotos.  
- Expelliarmus- falou Tiago e assim a varinha de Snape voou uns 4 metros do dono.  
- Petrificus Totalus- Falou Sirius e agora Snape ficou imóvel e caiu no chão.  
- AGORA CHEGA, ACABOU O SHOW.- Berrou Remo, fazendo com que a pequena aglomeração voltasse a fazer outras coisa.  
- Ah, poxa Remo, agente só estava se divertindo.  
- É, nós não tinhamso nada para fazer, eu estava até entediado, até que Tiago avistou o Ranhoso e o resto você já sabe.  
- Ok, mas agora vamos...  
- Você não vai pedir para agente desfazer o feitiço no Ranhoso?  
- Se eu pedir isso Tiago, é bem capaz dele começar a atacar vocês.  
- É verdade!  
- Bem, agora vamos almoçar e depois vocês podem copiar a matéria da semana. Vocês mesmo disseram que estavam sem nada para fazer.  
- Vamos almoçar e depois agente decide o que vai fazer Remo.  
- Ok, Tiago vamos.- falou Remo rindo.  
Assim os três garotos seguiram para o salão principal para almoçarem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava na hora do almoço e Lisa e Ana resolveram voltar para o castelo para ir almoçar, mas antes tiveram que dar uma passadinha no salão comunal para buscar Lílian que ainda se encontrava estudando.  
- Ainda estudando Lily?  
- Ah, Lisa eu estava terminando.  
- Mas agora chaga de estudar, eu e a Ana viemos aqui para te buscar e se for necessário até te arrastar para o Salão principal pra gente almoçar.  
- Ta Lisa, eu vou, mas chega de drama né!  
- Bem mas agora chega Lily, vamos.- disse Ana pegando o livro de Lílian  
- Ta legal- disse a garota se levantando- mas dá para devolver o meu livro Ana?  
- Ok!- disse a outra devolvendo o livro.  
- Então vamos- disse Lisa saindo com as outras duas garotas em direção ao salão principal para almoçar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ao chegar no Salão principal as três garotas se sentaram nos únicos lugares vagos, qu para infelicidade de Lisa e Lílian ficavam ao lado de Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro. Lisa se sentou ao lado de Lílian, que sentou ao lado de Ana, que sentou ao lado de Remo que estava ao lado dos amigos.  
- Olá Remo, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro.  
- Olá Ana- responderam eles.  
-Vejo que vocês conseguiram tirar a Lílian dos livros- falou Remo.  
- É...  
-Não foi TÃO difícil assim. Na verdade nada é muito difícil para Lisa Londsey!- Remo, Lílian e Ana riram.  
-Que ódio dessa condessa- sussurou Sirius para Tiago- se ela continuar a se achar eu não responderei pelos meus atos.  
- Calma Sirius. Você também é assim- respondeu o garoto sussurando  
- Ora, Tiago não me compare a essa condessa- sussurou o outro nervoso- Bem, eu já acabei e você Tiago?- agora ele falava normalmente.  
-Eu já acabei também Sirius  
- Tchau Remo, Evans, Differ- disse Sirius se levantando e saindo do Salão Principal.  
-Bem, eu vou com ele- respondeu Tiago se levantando- Tchau para todos- e assim saindo. " Fique com o seu Tchau para você mesmo Potter" pensou Lílian

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nem bem Dezembro tinha começado, e Hagrid já estava arrumando a escola, no clima de Natal..  
-Hagrid, disse Lisa se aproximando da grande arvore que o meio gigante tentava endireitar- Posso te ajudar? Com os preparativos?  
-Pode sim... Pegue ali, aqueles enfeites... –disse Hagrid, pegando uma caixa grande de papelão- E me ajude a enfeitar o corredor 6... Mais, você não tem nada pra fazer? Não vai pra casa nesse Natal?  
- Na verdade, não... –disse a garota com um ar triste – Meus pais vão viajar, e sabe, não quero ficar sozinha em casa, muito menos ir com eles para o Egito, soube que lá eles tem uma certa adoração por besouros, Argh! Que nojo!  
-Ai, Lisa...-disse Hagrid rindo- Mais e suas amigas, vão ficar por aqui também?  
-Não, A Evans vai pra casa, passar o natal com a Família, e a Ana vai viajar com os pais... Mais isso nem me importa muito. Sabe, to de saco cheio das duas! A Lílian só estuda, estuda, e estuda, e a Ana fica no meu pé sempre,  
" Lisa, não faça isso, Lisa, não faça aquilo, blá,blá,blá!"  
-Ah... Que pena... Mais não se preocupe, muitos alunos ficam na escola também, pra lhe fazer companhia!  
- É, Hagrid... Mais esse é o problema... Quem vai ficar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nossa, Nem acredito - Disse Tiago saindo do Salão principal, onde tinham acabado de almoçar - Nossa 1ª aula de Vôo!  
- É...Demorou, mais finalmente nos vamos ter aula de vôo! Que saco, que essa Profª tinha que ficar doente bem no começo do ano!-Respondeu Sirius  
- Mais agente teve aula vaga... –Disse Pedro  
-É... ate que eu gostei dessa profª ter faltado, Consegui copiar toda a matéria da Evans...- comentou Remo- E vocês dois, tiveram tempo de sobra pra aprontar...  
- É- Confirmou Sirius rindo- Mais, vocês vão ficar aqui pro Natal?  
- Não, eu não, vou passar o Natal com a minha mãe, e meu pai...-Disse Remo -E vocês?  
- Eu vou pra casa- falou Pedro  
- Bom, eu ainda não sei... –Comentou Tiago- Não estou muito afim de ir pra casa... Mais ficar aqui sozinho não tem graça... Se algum de vocês for ficar... Eu fico...  
- Bom, eu vou- Falou Sirius- Sabe, não estou com nem um pouquinho de saco pra voltar pra casa, e ouvir que sou a Ovelha "Branca" da Família!  
- Xii.. A aula ta começando

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Os quatro saíram correndo para o Campo de Quadribol. A Profª Já havia se apresentado aos alunos e havia ordenado que eles fossem ate o armário de vassouras e pegassem cada um, uma. Lisa, Lílian e Ana, já estavam pegando as suas, quando os quatros chegaram ofegantes.  
- Lílian...- Disse Remo meio sem fôlego- O que temos que fazer?  
- Peguem uma vassoura cada e sigam-nos  
Depois que todos os alunos tinham pegados suas varinhas, e já estavam em suas posições a Profª começou pequeno discurso Chato sobre Por que saber voar e importante, e blá,blá,blá.  
- É, essa aula é muito Importante! Eu Poderia estar fazendo meus deveres agora!- Resmungou Lílian  
- Ai, Lily... Já estou cansada dessa sua obsessão por estudos, serio! Daqui a pouco você vai querer montar um grupo de estudos pra estudar nas férias.- Reclamou Lisa  
-Ate que não seria ma idéia. E eu não tenho nenhuma obsessão por estudos, eu só gosto de tirar notas altas.! Coisa que você deveria se importa também.  
- Lílian, chega, Cansei!- Disse Lisa indo para o outro lado do campo, e ficando longe das garotas.  
- O que houve com ela?- perguntou Lílian a Ana - Eu não fui tão grossa assim, Fui?  
- Não liga Lílian... Eu Conheço a Lisa a muito tempo, e as vezes ela tem essas crises de humor- As duas riram- Brincadeira... E só que às vezes ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha.  
- Agora alunos- disse a Profª- Vocês tem que deixar suas vassouras no chão, levantem a mão sobre ela, e diga Suba... Vamos...  
- Suba- Lílian disse- Suba, Suba, Suba, Suba, Suba... Ai, que aula legal... Agente vai ficar aqui que nem uns tontos gritando Suba para uma vassoura idiota!  
- Pior que é... –Riu-se Ana- Suba!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do Outro lado do campo...  
- O que? – Perguntou Tiago - Nada de voar? Nada de quadribol? Na nossa 1ª aula agente vai ficar gritando Suba para uma vassoura idiota?  
- É... – Concordou Sirius- O que será que aconteceu coma Condessa?  
- Por que a pergunta?  
- Sei lá... Ela se afastou das amiguinhas dela...  
- Frescuras de Meninas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali perto...  
- Suba- Berrava Lisa- Suba, Suba, Suba, Suba, Suba, Suba sua porcaria de Vassoura!  
- Srta. Londsey...- berrou a professora que havia ouvido Lisa.  
- Me desculpe professora.- respondeu Lisa, " mas a culpa não é minha, o problema é a vassoura que não quer subir..." pensou ela.  
- Não, não é isso, Srta Londsey... Tem um garoto, te esperando na saída, foi o Profº Hagrid que mandou ele... Você esta dispensada...  
"Não posso esquecer de agradecer ao Hagrid"- Pensou a Garota saindo do campo – "Me livrou dessa porcaria de aula"  
- Oi, você e Lisa Londsey- Disse um garoto alto e loiro – Eu sou Amos Digorry.  
"Tenho que agradecer Hagrid pra sempre! Meu Merlin, como ele e bonito!"  
- Bom, o Hagrid me disse que você ia passar o natal aqui, e eu também vou passar, e...  
"Sim, eu passo o Natal com você, vai ser o Natal mais romântico de nossas vidas, e..."  
- Então, todo ano nos fazemos uma festa de Natal, e o Hagrid disse pra mim que você estava meio mal...  
"Mal? eu? Magina! Esse Hagrid, e doido..."  
- E eu queria te convidar pra você me ajudar na arrumação da festa, isso e, se você quiser?  
- Eu, claro que quero!  
- Parabéns Sr. Potter, Sr. Black.- falou a professora, e logo depois o sinal tocou, e os alunos não ouviram mais nada que ela disse.- Vocês foram os únicos a conseguirem tal feito, 20 pontos para a Grifinória.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa ainda ficou conversando um pouco com Digorry, ou melhor Amos, como ela agora o chamava, sobre a Festa de Natal. Mais foi obrigada a ir almoçar com Lílian e Ana.  
- Porcaria de AULA!- resmungava Lílian- Eu não sei por que agente tem que ter aula de vôo! Eu detesto altura!  
- Uhuhuhu! Acho que a Estressada esta toda bravinha só por que não conseguiu fazer um feitiço simples de SUBA! –caçoava Tiago logo atrás das garotas - Sabe, Sirius, acho que só pessoas altamente qualificadas como nos, conseguem fazer um feitiço TÃO difícil...  
- Ora, e ainda por cima tenho que agüentar esse Potter se gabando! E o Black também não fica atrás não é Lisa?  
- Ham... Que? Desculpa, eu não estava prestando atenção...  
- Não estava mesmo! –Riu Ana- Depois que aquele bonitão da Lufa-Lufa veio falar com você, você ficou toda boba... Falando Nisso, que assunto TÃO importante e esse, pra ele te tirar do meio da aula de vôo?  
- Há, é mesmo! Quase me esqueci! Garotas, tenho que falar com os 4 mosqueteiros! Vocês guardam um lugar pra mim? –Perguntou Lisa, já saindo correndo pra falar com os 4  
- Sim, guardamos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hei, vocês 4... Preciso falar com vocês!  
- Olha, a piadinha, não era com você ta!-Disse Tiago se escondendo atrás de Sirius- Por favor, não me bata! Eu só estava caçoando da Evans!- Disse o garoto fingindo chorar e fazendo os outros rirem  
- Não é nada disso idiota! Eu só queria saber se algum de vocês vai ficar pro natal?  
- Bom, acho que só eu e o Tiago- Disse Sirius- Mais, por acaso você não quer saber isso pra nos mandar algum presente? Por que o que vier de você, agente nem abre... Pode ser Tóxico!  
- hahahahh! Estou morrendo de rir! Não, é que bem, eu e o Dig... sabem, o Amos Diggory da Lufa-Lufa,-os dois garotos confirmaram com a cabeça- então, eu e ele vamos fazer uma festa de Natal para os alunos que vierem passar o natal na escola... E bom, já que vocês dois vão ficar... Espero vocês amanha as 15h, na frente da biblioteca... Para ajudarem com a arrumação...  
- E se agente não quiser?  
- Bom, eu posso contar ao Hagrid, quem roubou os Flobberworms dele... E você sabe, não é Sirius, como ele gostava dos seus "bichinhos"... Então, a não ser que vocês dois queiram passar o Natal de castigo... E bom me ajudarem!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu não acredito que agente ta aqui –disse Sirius remungando, as 15h na frente da biblioteca  
- O que você queria, ficar o Natal todo limpando dejetos de unicórnio?  
- Não, mais desde de quando agente recebe ordens de alguém? E ainda por cima ordens da Condessa-Mor?  
- Desde de quando ela pode nos meter em outra detenção!  
- Ola garotos!- Disse Lisa se aproximando por um corredor- Muito bem, chegaram a tempo, agora me ajudem com essas caixas -Disse ela apontando pra umas caixas que um garoto da Corvinal trazia- O Amos esta nos esperando no 5º andar... Pra enfeitarmos o salão...  
- Certo... Mais, Lisa... Nos temos que ir antes das 18h... Por que... Sabe... Nós temos outra detenção...  
- Ah... Sim...Que novidade! Eu às vezes me pergunto quando o Black e o Potter iriam falar que não pegaram detenções.- os garotos ficaram calados e Sirius fuzilava Lisa com o olhar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ha... Você está aqui...- Disse Sirius entarndo na Sala comunal da Grifinoria às 21h e se jogando em cima da 1ª poltrona que viu  
- É, cansei de esperar vocês dois para o jantar, a "arrumação" da Lisa pro natal demorou tanto assim?- Respondeu Remo sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira  
- Não, é que bem... Depois disso agente foi assistir ao treino de Quadribol da Sonserina, e depois ainda tivemos a detenção com a McGonnagal, por causa do Ranhoso.- Respondeu Tiago se jogando em cima de uma poltrona.  
–Sabe, eu pensei que a "detenção" da Lisa ia ser pior que a da McGonnagal... Mais a Profª conseguiu me surpreender...-riu-se Sirius  
- E... a arrumação dela, nem foi tão mal assim... Deu pra dar umas boas risadas da cara dela  
- É mesmo... Ela fica toda abobalhada quando o "Dig" chegava perto...  
- É, e você não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer ela passar vergonha na frente dele...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Os dois meninos ainda estavam se divertindo contando os fatos do dia para Remo, quando Lisa, Ana e Lílian entraram pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.  
- Bem, -disse Lílian parando e olhando os presentes na sala por um momento- Eu estou cansada, já vou dormir meninas... Vocês vem?  
-Sim, disseram as duas  
-Ah, mais antes, Remo -Lílian chamou o garoto, que parou de fingir ler para olhar pra ela- Eu estava pensando... e agente poderia montar um grupo de estudos, o que você acha?  
-Legal Lílian, mas teremos que esperar voltarmos do natal...  
-Tudo bem...  
- Ai! Meu MERLIN! Serio Lily, não agüento mais você falar de estudos! Serio! Eu vou pirar!  
- Mais do que já e! Impossível... –Falou Sirius  
- Hahahahah! Que gracinha... E os Dois mocinhos, amanhã, depois do almoço, agente vai terminar de arrumar aquele salão!  
- Ah não- reclamou Tiago- Amanha, depois do almoço é o treino de Quadribol da Grifinoria...  
- Eu sei... Então, depois do treino... Vou ver com o Dig. Se tudo bem... Mais se ele não concordar, quero vocês dois, lá, trabalhando...Mas pera ai, você não estão no time de Quadribol. Nenhum aluno do 1º ano foi escolhido...  
-Bem... Agente vai assistir, e assim ano que vem nós entraremos com certeza.-falou Tiago.  
- E onde a Mademoiselle vai estar, posso saber?- falou Sirius  
- Assistindo ao treino da Grifinória também! Agora, Boa Noite Rapazes!  
A neve começou a cair, timidamente, naquela mesma noite. O vento cortante parecia querer arrancar verdades ocultas de todos os que o enfrentassem, pondo os pés pra fora do castelo, e bom, não foi uma noite de sono perfeita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro dia, os garotos acordaram cedo, e foram tomar café. O salão principal estava praticamente deserto, a não ser por 2 profº que toavam café, e algumas garotas do corvinal. Era o que parecia ser o dia mais frio do ano. Aproximando-se do natal, parecia que o próprio tempo queria se congelar...Os garotos se sentaram, e tomaram café. Quando terminaram, o Salão Principal já estava cheio.  
- Cadê a Lisa?-Disse Sirius olhando em volta- Até o "Dig" dela já apareceu pra tomar café e nada dela!  
Os quatro se levantaram e foram se abrigar na biblioteca, protegidos do frio pelas paredes grossas, os feitiços de aquecimentos e, principalmente, pelas várias estantes de livros, que impediriam qualquer brisa de passar por ali.  
- Francamente, eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui...  
- Tentar não morrer de frio, Sirius. E copiar a matéria atrasada. Nunca vi vento tão forte aqui.  
- Vento não se vê, Remo – Tiago brincou  
- Você não tem jeito nem aqui dentro?  
- Shhhh! – Madame Pince sobressaltou a todos, aparecendo de repente atrás de uma estante. – Se querem ficar aqui, ao menos respeitem os que estão estudando de verdade. – e saiu carregando alguns livros.  
- O que essa maluca está dizendo? Eu nunca na minha vida escolar fingi que estava estudando aqui!- Resmungou Sirius  
- E também nunca veio aqui pra estudar de verdade... -Riu Remo  
- Mas ao menos não fingia. – ressaltou Sirius com ar de ofendido. – Além do mais, se tiver alguém aqui que esteja estudando de verdade, eu sou um muffin.  
- Cuidado com suas afirmações, Sr. Muffin com Gotas de Chocolate. – sussurrou Tiago apontando para a mesa ao lado, onde havia um grupo de garotas corvinais que aparentavam estar estudando; mas um olhar mais atento perceberia que elas suspiravam mais do que liam.

- Elas só estão com aqueles livros abertos porque o "Dig." Como dirá nossa cara amiga Lisa, também está lá.  
- Pelo menos uma vez na vida você disse alguma coisa certa, Sirius. Só tem umas duas que devem estar lendo de verdade, e nem naquela mesa estão. E duvido que ele também esteja interessado na revolta dos duendes... Olha quem acabou de chegar... Lisa...– Disse Tiago.  
A garota entrou na biblioteca, seguida por Lílian e Ana, que foram se sentar na mesma mesa que os garotos, para conversar com Remo sobre o "grupo de estudos", enquanto isso, Lisa cumprimentou Amos, e se sentou na mesma mesa que ele, para o ódio de algumas garotas, pois isso diminuiu a visão delas. Conversou com ele por uns 5 minutos, depois se levantou, deu um tchau e foi para a mesa dos garotos.  
- Oi!-Disse ela se aproximando da mesa, e fazendo Tiago e Sirius parar de fingir que estavam copiando algo. – Bom, eu falei com o Dig. E sabe... ele deixou agente assistir ao treino da Grifinória...  
- Bom, e o seu "Dig," também disse quando e que agente vai ter que ajudar nos preparativos pra festa?- Disse Sirius com um ar feliz na cara.  
- Bom, ele disse que depois do treino... Falando nisso... –Disse a Garota se virando para Ana e Lílian, e cutucando Ana no braço para que ele prestasse atenção. – Ele me chamou pra assistir o treino da Lufa-Lufa, sabe, ele e ARTILHEIRO – Lisa falou a palavra artilheiro em um tom de provocação para Sirius e Tiago  
-Ai! – Reclamou Ana pelo braço machucado - Tá bom... Que legal... Agora, o sinal já bateu, vamos pra sala...  
- Como assim, o SINAL já bateu? –disse Tiago olhando abismado para Sirius- Não pode ter batido! Eu nem consegui copiar as lições!  
- Bem feito!- Disse remo se levantando junto com as garotas e puxando seu caderno- Eu falei pra vocês... Mas vocês nunca me ouvem mesmo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltava apenas uma semana para o natal, e Lílian, Ana, Remo e Pedro iriam voltar para suas casas, para reencontrar sua família.  
- Eu vou sentir a falta de vocês!- falou Lisa  
- Também vou sentir saudades das duas! E Lisa é apenas 1 semana e você vai ver daqui a pouco eu e a Ana estaremos de volta!  
- É verdade Lisa a Lily está certa! Também vou sentir a falta de vocês! – e as três garotas deram um longo abraço e Lílian e Ana seguiram para as carruagens.

-Tchau Tiago e Sirius. Até!  
- Até Remo, Pedro- falou Sirius e Tiago.  
- Tchau !- respondeu Pedro, e ele e Remo seguiram para as carruagens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srtah. Tha: Bom, ateh q esse cap num foi TÃO dificil (Tirando as partes que eu queria colocar minha kbeça na privada e dar descarga, foi tranquilo..) Pena q agora agente va diminuir o ritimo, por causa das aulas q tão chegando.. Mais fora tdo isso, e alguns probleminhas tecnicos nosso, acho q o cap ta bom..  
Ah, e não esqueçãm de votar na MINHA CAPA!  
_Srta. Mah: Bm i aki stah + um cap pra vcs! i Tha num vm cum essa num q agent vai diminui o ritimu! do jeitu q agent eh... + essi bimestre eu vo studah !  
Bm, speru q gostem i votem na MINHA CAPA!  
Bjus Mah  
ps. HEI GENT VAMU COMENTA... C NAUM AGENT NUM VAI POSTA OS PROXIMOS CAP... TM POKU COMENTS! QREMUS !  
BJOO PRA TDUS I COMENTEEEEEEEEEM PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!  
_**


	8. A festa de Natal

Cap. 8  
...:A festa de Natal:...

A neve continuava a cair em Hogwarts. Parecia que depois que a maioria dos alunos haviam ido passar o natal em casa, a escola havia ficado muito mais fria. Os alunos que haviam ficado, estavam todos empolgados com a Festa de Natal. Faltava apenas 2 dias para a festa, e os preparativos estavam quase prontos.  
- Acordem! –disse lisa entrando no dormitório masculinos, e berrando para os dois únicos meninos do 1º ano que haviam ficado pro natal. – Sirius... Tiago... Vocês já deveriam estar prontos para o café! –disse a garota agora puxando as cobertas de Tiago, que ainda fingia dormir, e virando-se para sirius, que já havia acordado- Agente tem que terminar os preparativos...  
-Lisa!-disse o garoto espantado – O que você esta fazendo... aqui?  
- Acordando as belas adormecidas, Ueh!  
- Mais... você pode entrar aqui? E o que é Bela adormecida?-disse Tiago levantando e pegando suas roupas no malão...  
- Claro, fofinho...Bela Adormecida é uma personagem de um livro trouxa que a Lily me emprestou... Agora vamos logo, por que hoje tem o treino da Lufa-Lufa, e eu quero ver o Dig jogar...  
- Ai, eu também quero... Ver o Dig caindo da vassoura –Disse Sirius em tom de gozação...  
- É... Lisa- disse Tiago  
- Sim?  
- Você pode nos dar licença... Sabe, precisamos trocar de roupa...  
- Há... Claro...- disse ela saindo do dormitório.  
Passado algum tempo Sirius resolveu quebrar o silencio.  
- Meu Merlin, que Condessa maluca, onde já se viu ela entrar no nosso dormitório...  
-É verdade...  
- Tive uma idéia...- e assim Sirius começou a contar a sua brilhante idéia para Taigo enquanto ambos se trocavam.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa esperava os garotos sentada em uma poltrona próxima as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Passado uma meia hora os garotos resolvem descer.  
- Graças a Merlin! Agora, ao café da manhã. Depois somos nós mulheres que demoramos para se arrumar...  
Os três tomaram café juntos, e depois foram para o grande salão, onde passaram o resto da manha arrumando as coisas para a grande festa. Antes do almoço, Lisa se despediu dos garotos e disse que ia se trocar, enquanto isso eles poderiam ir almoçar, depois eles se encontravam no campo de quadribol.  
- Bem Tiago, acho que chegou a hora de nós executarmos o plano!  
- Você tem certeza que vai dar certo, porque normalmente...  
- Relaxa Pontas  
- Pontas?  
- É! Combina com você... Cabelo todo cheio de pontas e todo arrepiado! Combino!  
- Eu não gostei...  
- Quer você queira ou não, eu vou te chamar assim... e agora vamos logo...  
- O.K...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Os dois garotos se dirigiram ao salão comunal da Grifinória, onde eles iriam executar o plano...  
- Pego a câmera Pontas?  
- Peguei Sirius...  
-Então vamos- disse o garoto indo em direção a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino, Tiago o seguiu, mas ao chegarem a metade da escada, a mesma se transformou em uma rampa que impedia os garotos de subirem.  
- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?- berrou Lisa que estava chegando no salão comunal e viu a cena dos dois garotos escorregando escada abaixo.  
- Londsey... o que você está fazendo aqui? Não disse que ia se trocar?  
- Eu estou indo me trocar agora Black... Mas essa não é a questão, a questão é, o que vocês iam fazer lá em cima com essa câmera- disse a menina apontando para a câmera que estava no pescoço de Tiago.  
- Bem... Ahn...A idéia foi do Sirius...  
- Que bonito Tiago... mas a câmera é sua...  
- Mas o plano foi seu Sirius...  
-CHEGA DE DISCUSÃO ENTRES VOCÊS DOIS...AGORA ME CONTEM O PLANO OU ENTREGO VOCÊS PARA A MCGONNAGAL E PARA O HAGRID...  
- Ok, Londsey, eu conto o meu plano. Nós queríamos dar o troco em você, agente ia entrar no seu dormitório e te fotografar com a câmera do Tiago...  
- Seus dois Tarados! Eu não acredito! Bom, agora é que eu vou entregar vocês pra McGonnagal mesmo.  
- Não Londsey! –disse Sirius pegando o braço da garota – Por favor! Não... Agente faz qualquer coisa!  
- Fazem mesmo?  
- Fazemos.  
- Bom... Se e assim... Sabem, eu estou precisando de um par, pra festa...  
- Par? Mas a festa não precisa ir com alguém? Precisa?  
- Não, não precisa, mais o Amos vai com alguém, então eu... Argh, fiquem quietos, desde quanto eu preciso dar satisfações pra vocês... Então, quem vai ser meu par?  
- O Sirius –disse Tiago empurrando o amigo - Foi você que teve a idéia, agora você que pague o pato.  
- Ah, muito obrigada Tiago... Cadê aquela estória toda de companheirismo, de amigo ajudar amigo...  
- Cala boca Sirius - Berrou Lisa! - amanhã, as 19h no salão comunal, e quero você pronto. Agora vamos ver os treinos. E assim os 3 sairam e foram para o campo assistir o jogo da Lufa-Lufa e depois o da Grifinória.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Bem a Lufa-Lufa está jogando bem...  
- É Pontas, agora vamos ver se a Grifinória está legal.  
- Quietos vocês dois...  
A Grifinória entrou no campo, e um garoto foi falar com o capitão.  
- O que? –disse o capitão, olhando com ódio para o menino- Como assim, eles pegaram detenções? – O menino cochichou algo no ouvido do capitão, que falou mais alto para os outros jogadores ouvirem. – Bem, acho que teremos que cancelar mais um treino, por causa de Frank e Jorge...  
- Não precisamos... –Disse um garoto -Tem uns pirralhos do 1º ano, agente pode por eles no time... Se souberem voar, e claro!  
- Hei, vocês – Disse o capitão – Sabem, montar?  
- Nós?- perguntou Sirius.  
- Sim, vocês? –disse ele ficando impaciente  
- Sabemos... Não muito bem...- Respondeu Tiago, antes que o capitão ficasse mais bravo  
- Ok... Precisamos de dois de vocês, pra completar o time... Um pra batedor, e outro para artilheiro...  
Tiago já estava indo pegar uma vassoura no armário, quando Lisa se levantou.  
- Espere, Londsey.-Sirius segurou seu braço - Quem disse que e você que vai jogar?  
- Por que eu não jogaria?  
- Por que você foi um verdadeiro fiasco nas 1ªs aulas de vôo...- Sirius saiu andando atras de Tiago -Agora aprenda a jogar Londsey...  
-Com você Black? Acho mais fácil aprender com um trasgo!- Disse a garota se sentando com raiva.  
Assim o treino começou, Tiago não teve muita dificuldade para sair do chão, já Sirius, demorou um pouco pra conseguir se acostumar com o peso do bastão. Logo que o jogo começou, Tiago parecia encantado pelo pomo, ate levar uma bolada na cabeça de um artilheiro.  
- Hei, Potter! Vê se presta mais atenção.  
Enquanto isso, Sirius estava começando a se acostumar com o bastão, e já tinha acertado o balaço umas duas vezes.  
- Black, cuidado –Berrou a artilheira para Sirius, o balaço que Sirius acertara agora estava voltando para cima dele, ele pegou o bastão, e pos toda sua força no bastão, jogando o para o outro lado do campo para a outra batedora, so que ela estava meio distraída, e não viu quando o balaço a acertou e ela foi jogada ao chão.  
- Por Merlin, o que mais vai acontecer?- perguntou o Capitão descendo ate a onde a garota estava e vendo se ela estava bem.- Muito bem... Alice? – Ele começou um longo sermão as duas garotas, pois ela estavam conversando enquanto deveriam prestar atenção ao jogo, e no final, mandou Alice, levar a amiga para a enfermaria. Depois virou-se pra arquibancada e disse - Hei, você é a Londsey, não é?- ela confirmou com a cabeça - quer jogar?  
- Claro!- disse ela indo em direção ao restante do time.  
- Você está bastante famosa Londsey...- Disse o garoto meio espantado ao vê-la ficar no lugar da artilheira Alice, que havia ganhado uma pequena punição, junto com a batedora desmaiada.  
- Claro Black, ela conseguiu fazer todos que ficaram na escola e ajudar na decoração da festa. É claro que menos a os sonserinos. – Riu o Capitão  
- Como eu já disse Black, nada é impossível para Lisa Londsey. Eu só não tentei convencer a Sonserina, porque são uns idiotas... Agora vamos jogar e vê se aprende.  
O jogo recomeçou, Lisa e Tiago, estavam fazendo um bom jogo juntos, e Sirius já consegui controlar o bastão, o capitão do time, Daniel, estava impressionado com os três.  
- Por que vocês não participaram da seleção? Jogam bem... So um pouco mais de treino.  
- Não tinha vaga para apanhador... – Falou Tiago ainda encantado com o pomo.  
- além do mais, eu e Tiago estávamos em detenção- respondeu Sirius  
- E eu não vim porque não vinha ninguém do 1º ano, então resolvi deixar para o ano que vem...  
-Mentira, ela so não veio, por que nas 1ªs aulas de vôo, ela nem conseguiu sair do chão- Riu Sirius, recebendo um pisão no pe de Lisa, que estava muito irritada com o comentário.  
- Eu só me formo ano que vem, então vou esperar por vocês...  
- Nós iremos aparecer- respondeu Sirius.  
- Eu também pretendo aparecer...- fora a vez de Lisa responder.  
- Bem, o treino foi bom hoje, estão todos dispensados!- Disse Daniel por fim, e todos os jogadores foram pros vestiários, inclusive Lisa, Tiago e Sirius.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lisa encontrava-se no salão comunal na manhã da festa, ela estava lendo um livro que Lílian havia deixado para ela.  
- Ora, ora... Quem diria que eu veria Lisa Londsey, a Condessa Delacour, lendo...  
- Para a sua informação Black, eu NÃO SOU CONDESSA NENHUMA, e eu estou lendo um livro troxa de terror que a Lily deixou para mim...  
- Claro, deve estar se imaginado o personagem principal do Livro, o Monstro!  
- AHhahaha, que graça... É que não havia mais nada para fazer... e que mal lhe pergunte, mas o que está fazendo aqui longe do seu amiguinho?  
- Bem Londsey, eu estou esperando ele se arrumar... parece que vai casar... Nunca vi alguém demorar tanto...  
- Eu ouvi isso Sr. Black- disse Tiago chegando onde Sirius e Lisa estavam sentados- E se me permite dizer o sr. leva 1000 anos para se arrumar, eu só demorei porque você demorou demais dentro do banheiro...  
- Eu, não demoro tanto assim Pon...- mas antes de terminar Sirius fora interronpido.  
- Bem, eu vou tomar meu café-da-manhã, o casal pode continuar a discutir...  
- Espera Lisa, eu vou com você..  
- Eu também, fazer o que, você e o Tiago devem ter tirado o dia para me torrar a paciência...  
- Não fica triste Siriuzinho...- falou Tiago ao ver a cara de Sirius, que lembrava um cachorro sem dono.  
- Por mim o Black pode ficar triste- disse Lisa saindo.Os dois garotos a acompanharam.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eram 16:00 e Lisa, Tiago e Sirius se encontravam no salão comunal, Lisa lia o livro de Lílian e Sirius e Tiago jogavam xadrez de bruxo.  
- Bem, eu vou me arrumar...  
- São 16:00, Londsey e a festa é só às 19:00...  
- Eu sei Black, mas eu ainda tenho que tomar banho, escolher alguma roupa, ou melhor tentar achar alguma roupa, por que sem a Lily o nosso quarto fica uma bagunça! Bem eu já vou indo. E Black... Espero encontrar você aqui às 19:00 sem atraso...- e Lisa saiu em direção ao dormitório feminino.  
- Sirius acho melhor você ir subindo também...  
- Por que Pontas?  
- Porque do jeito que você demora vai acabar se atrasando!- Tiago começou segurou o riso e Sirius lança uma almofada na cabeça de Tiago- Aii... isso doeu Almofadinhas!  
- Almofadinhas? Que história é essa?  
- É seu novo apelido! Combina com você também, vive lançando almofadas em todo mundo, e seu cabelo é muito volumoso, dava até para ser almofada.  
- Meu cabelo pode ser volumoso, mas é comportado e perfeito, ao contrario do seu Pontas...  
Eram 17:45 quando Sirius resolveu ir se arrumar e Tiago o acompanhou. Em 15 minutos os garotos estavam prontos... Sirius havia escolhido uma Jeans escura, com um camisa azul clara que realçava seus olhos, seu cabelo estava com sempre, jogado nos olhos, mas ainda sim ajeitados. Tiago estava com uma jeans clara e uma camisa branca, seus cabelos estavam mais arrepiados que o normal, ambos estavam bonitos.  
Depois de se arrumarem Sirius e Tiago desceram para o Salão comunal para esperar Lisa.  
- Bem, Almofadinhas... Que tal irmos todos juntos... ai eu não fico sozinho e você não vai ter que ir sozinho com a Londsey...  
- Me parece uma boa idéia Pontas...  
Eram 19:10...( - Depois agente que atrasa...- Resmungava Sirius.)...  
quando Lisa desceu para o salão comunal, ela estava linda... Usava um vestido rosa (contra a vontade dela, mas a mãe dela só havia mandado um vestido rosa para ela usar no baile...)de alça fina, acinturado e um pouco rodado, o vestido ia até o meio da canela e um casaco branco.  
- Vejo que você foi pontual Black- mas Sirius não conseguia responder.  
- Bem... Ahn... Lisa... agente estava pensando em ir eu você e o Sirius juntos no baile... para eu não ficar sozinho...  
- Ah... sim... claro não tem problema...- " Melhor, assim o Amos vai ver que eu vou acompanhada por dois garotos!" pensou a garota feliz.  
- Então vamos?- fora a vez de Sirius se pronunciar  
- Sim- responderam Tiago e Lisa. Lisa ficou no meio dos dois garotos, Tiago ofereceu o braço, e Lisa aceitou, Sirius fez o mesmo e Lisa mais uma vez aceitou e assim os três seguiram para o salão principal.  
- Quem diria que um dia eu veria Lisa Londsey usando um vestido rosa...  
- Bem, Black, vamos dizer que a minha mãe acha que eu gosto de vestido rosa então ela comprou esse para mim...Mas eu bem que preferia um preto, azul, qualquer cor menos rosa...- Sirius, Tiago e Lisa riram.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ao chegarem a porta do Grande salão, Lisa soltou seus braços dos meninos e deu uma espiada antes de entrar.  
- Ok, ele já esta lá... Sirius, Tiago, me dêem seus braços...  
-O que?  
- Segurem meu braço como estavam fazendo antes de'u me soltar de vocês.  
- Os dois?  
- Sim Black, os dois!  
- Mas para que Lisa?  
- É por causa do Amos Tiago... Agora vamos... Nós vamos ser os melhores desse baile!  
Os três entraram no salão, que ainda não estava cheio, e se sentaram a uma mesa próxima a uma grande arvore. Logo uma menina da corvinal, do 1º ano também, parecendo preocupada chegou perto da mesa deles, e cochichou algo no ouvido de Lisa, a garota se levantou rápido, e saiu atrás da menina apenas dizendo alto para os garotos entenderem, "Problemas".  
Lisa passou um tempo fora, mais logo voltou, o salão já estava mais cheio, e a musica começou a tocar quando os profº entraram. Dumbledore, sentou-se numa grande mesa, que havia sido reservada.Falou algumas coisas, e o jantar logo começou. Quando a comida começou a aparecer na mesa dos 3, Tiago perguntou o que havia acontecido.  
- Parece que alguém derramou um pouco de Whisk de fogo no caldeirão de ponche, mais já controlamos o problema... Conseguimos tirar o gosto do Wishk e seu efeito...  
Os garotos jantaram, e beberam um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, mais como o frio era grande preferiram beber do ponche, que ficou com um dos efeitos do Wishk, o de esquentar. Os garotos, continuaram sentados bebendo um pouco ate que a musica mudou, a valsa parou e começou a ser tocada uma musica dos Tragos-Man. Os três já estavam meio alegrinhos, e riam sem parar.  
- O Sirius parecia um trasgo, tentando segurar aquele bastão!- Riu Lisa  
- O Pior e que e verdade!- Tiago concordou- E quando ele atacou a menina!  
- Hei, vocês dois- Sirius resmungando- Acho que já chega desse Ponche Maldito da Lisa por hoje...  
- Ai Sirius, Larga de ser chato- Disse a garota apertando suas bochechas, e pegando mais um copo de ponche- e vê se relaxa... bebê um pouco- Falando isso, Lisa apoiou os pés em cima da mesa.  
- Lisa,- disse sirius jogando uma almofada no colo da garota e olhando feio para uns garotos da Sonserina que olhavam a garota- Comporte-se!  
- Ai, Sirius, você parece minha mãe!  
- Nem sua mãe Lisa- riu Tiago- Está parecendo a Evans!  
- Vamos dançar!- Disse a Garota se levantando e vendo Amos ir para a pista com uma menina do Corvinal  
- Nem vem, Lisa... Chama o Sirius! Ele que é seu par...  
- Eu nem sei dançar! Lisa isso não tava no acordo, nem vem... era só pra eu te fazer companhia!  
- Ta bom, seus bobões, eu vou arranjar um par!-disse isso e virou-se para uns Sonserinos ali perto- Hei, vocês!  
- Sirius...-Recomendou Tiago-... É melhor você dançar com ela.., Sabe, ela está meio Diferente, e... Vai arranjar confusão  
- Ok... Eu vou...- disse Sirius de má vontade, indo em direção a Lisa que estava perto dos sonserinos.- Vamos Londsey, eu vou dançar com você...- disse ele à puxando pelo braço e indo em direção a pista.  
- Sério Black? Então vamos- disse ela o acompanhando. Assim os dois começaram a dançar e Tiago os observava, rindo dos dois.  
Os dois dançaram um pouco, ou melhor, Lisa dançou, e Sirius ficou olhando. Depois de dançarem um pouco, Lisa e Sirius foram sentar-se ao lado de Tiago, e ficaram conversando e bebendo mais um pouco de ponche.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Já passava da meia noite quando os garotos decidiram voltar para o salão comunal.  
"Lisa e Tiago, tinham bebido um bocado, mais o ponche não parecia ter álcool", concluiu Sirius, "Só estão um pouco felizinhos, mais mesmo assim, e melhor tomar cuidado com a Lisa" A garota estava precisando de um apoio pra andar. No momento, ela estava apoiada em Tiago, os dois riam muito alto, e faziam piada com todos da festa, enquanto isso Sirius andava na frente dos dois, a passos largos, já tinha passado vergonha demais nessa festa.  
Os três chegaram a um salão comunal vazio, todos os grifinórios já haviam ido dormir. Tiago se jogou numa poltrona e ficou quieto, Lisa também se jogou em outra.  
- Ate que a noite foi legal –Tiago começou  
- É, apesar de eu ter que agüentar vocês dois, que conseguiram quase ficar bebados com ponche com um restinho de efeito do Whisk!  
- Ora Sirius, Larga de ser chato! Eu estou muito cansada. Vou deitar.- Dito isso, Lisa se levantou, mais ainda estava meio tonta e caiu em cima de uma mesinha.  
- Acho que não vai conseguir ir sozinha.- Disse Tiago, rindo – Eu te ajudo...  
- Melhor não- Sirius se levantou- E capaz de vocês dois rolarem a escada, no estado em que estão...- e foi em direção à Lisa, e deixou a garota se apoiar nele.  
- Obrigado Sirius- disse ela chegando em frente a escada que leva para o dormitório feminino. Sirius parou de andar e Lisa também.  
- Eu não posso subir... A escada vai virar rampa e nós dois vamos cair...  
- Claro que não Black... Meninos só entram no dormitório quando alguma menina convida... E você só vai me levar até o final da escada...  
- Ok, então...- disse ele subindo as escadas com Lisa.  
-Obrigada Black- disse a garota, quando os dois haviam chegado no final da escada. Nos segundo seguinte Lisa de uma balançada e assim caindo em cima de Sirius, fazendo os dois rolarem escada abaixo.  
- Desculpa Black... Machucou?  
-Não... agora é melhor você ir dormir.  
A garota se despediu de Sirius e foi dormir. Logo depois Sirius foi para seu dormitório, Tiago já se encontrava dormindo, Sirius se trocou, deitou em sua cama e mergulhou em seus pensamentos. " Meu braço está doendo, tudo por causa daquela condessa... quem mandou ela tomar ponche demais...mas que foi legal hoje foi... Mas dançar com ela não foi nem um pouco legal e nem aturar o Pontas e a Condessa quase bêbados..." e com esses pensamentos Sirius adormeceu.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lisa acordou bem cedo na manhã de Natal, desceu do dormitório e encontrou Tiago e Sirius sentados ao lado da arvore de Natal.  
- Bom Dia meninos!  
- Bom Dia Lisa!  
- Dia Londsey... Você tem presentes- Lisa sorriu e se sentou ao lado dos garotos.  
- Bom... deixa eu ver- disse ela abrindo o primeiro presente- De quem... ah, do Remo... uma Agenda Gritante...  
- Não fique muito animada- disse Tiago levantando uma agenda idêntica- ele mandou uma para cada um...  
- Bem, do Remo, o que nós podíamos esperar!- disse Sirius rindo.  
- O que mais vocês ganharam?- quis saber Lisa.  
- Bom... do Sirius eu ganhei uma camiseta Montrose Magpies e dos meus pais esse livro sobre Quadribol.  
- E eu ganhei do Tiago um Bibilhoscópio, da minha família nada e um esse colar de alguém... Por acaso foi você Londsey?  
- Não... tenho gosto melhor...- disse a garota pegando o colar e examinando- Bom... mas vejam os meus presentes... da Ana um Lembrol, da Lily dois livros: " Como se dar bem na escola" e " Auto- Controle, Aprenda a se controlar melhor.".  
- Acho que isso foi uma pequena indireta para você- disse Tiago rindo  
- Aham- disse a garota fingindo limpar a garganta- Continuando... dos meus pais, ou melhor da minha mãe... Por que quem em sã conciencia me daria um urso de pelúcia rosa?- disse a garota apontando para o grande urso sentado na poltrona.  
- O "melhor" é que ele deve falar!- disse Sirius se levantando e apertando a barriga do urso. O urso, por mais estranho que pareça, quase deu uma mordida em Sirius, que puxou a mão antes que o mesmo conseguisse tal feito.  
-Bom, esse urso não é muito normal... é melhor leva-lo para o dormitorio...- Dizendo isso a garota se levantou e foi se arrumar para o café, levando alguns presentes com ela.  
Os garotos, logo depois, recolheram seus presentes e foram se arrumar. Em menos de 1 hora, os três já estavam no Salão Principal, tomando café-da-manhã e esperando que a tarde chega-se logo... Queriam que o tempo passasse rápido da reencontar seus amigos.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Srta. Mah: Speramus q gostem do 8º cap. Demora + tah i! COMENTEM! Gente, não fiquem bravus com a roupa da Lisa... Eu tive q kolok roupa q as pessoas usavaum im 1971, ano em que eles estavaum... Agent tah tentandu cr o + realista possivel... entaum tdu vai cr d acordu cum a epoka, inclusive beijos..._  
Srta. Tha: Gostei mto d skrev essi cap.! Naum skeçaum d comenta! i a Mah tah certa... agent le as outras fics (q saum otimas por sinal...) mas nenhuma leva a serio a ekopa em q a história c passa... agent peskisa i tenta dxa tdu comu c foc msm o começo do Harry Potter...  
**


	9. A guerra

Cap. 9

...:A Guerra:...

Já era dia 27, e as garotas não haviam chegado. Lisa estava no seu dormitório sentada em sua cama, fingindo ler o jornal que chegara naquela manhã, mas a garota não conseguia se concentrar na leitura ela estava mais interessada em seus pensamentos. " Quando será que as garotas irão chegar? Estou com saudades delas... Essa semana foi bem difícil... mas se bem que não foi tão ruim... O Potter e o Black não são TÃO chatos assim... mas ainda são uns idiotas..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As carruagens pararam em frente ao portão de Hogwarts, que já estava aberto a espera dos alunos que voltavam de suas casas. Alguns dos alunos que haviam ficado para o Natal estavam lá esperando os amigos que voltavam de suas casas, entre eles, dói garotos sentados embaixo de uma arvore próxima.

As portas se abriram e os alunos desceram das carruagens, da terceira carruagem desceu Remo, Pedro, Lílian e Ana. Tiago e Sirius ao perceberem foram em direção aos garotos.

- Remo, Pedro! Como vão? Passaram bem as férias?

- Foram muito boas

- As minhas também.

- Ah... Bom dia Differ, Evans...

- Bom dia Black- disseram as duas garotas.

- Bom dia também Differ, Evans... Como vocês estão? Passaram bem as férias?

- Passei muito bem Potter...

- Você não me respondeu Nervosinha...

- Eu estava muito melhor antes de te ver Potter... e tem outra coisa é EVANS para você.

- Mal voltou de férias e já está nervosa, Estressadinha?

- QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE TE DIZER POTTER QUE É EVANS PARA VOCÊ... OUVIU BEM? EVANS...

- Não grite co...- mas não foi necessário terminar a frase, Lílian e Ana já haviam ido embora dali.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Lisa!- disse uma garota entrando no dormitório.

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- disse Lisa se levantando- Anaaaaaaaaaaa!- disse enquanto abraçava Lílian- Vocês voltaram!- agora Lisa estava abraçando Ana.

- É nós voltamos...

- E eu quero saber por que não foi esperar pela gente lá embaixo.

- Ah Lily... eu tinha esquecido que vocês chegavam hoje...

- Então não vejo problema nenhum em esquecer seu aniversário...

- Para com isso Lily... Até parece que você não conhece a Lisa...

- Eu sei! Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês!

- Eu também- disseram as outras garotas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mas então como foi aqui em Hogwarts?

- Bom Remo, foi muito divertido!

- Eu e Tiago exploramos esse castelo... podemos dizer que ele é bem grande! Ainda não deu tempo de descobrir tudo!

- E o Baile que a Lisa estava organizando?

- Foi o melhor dessas férias...- e assim Sirius começou a narrar o ocorrido naquele dia memorável para ele.

- Não acredito... o Tiago e a Lisa quase bêbados? Não deve ter saído coisa boa mesmo!

- Não mesmo!

- Mas o Sirius não contou o que aconteceu depois... Alem de dançar com a Lisa ele ajudou ela a subir para o dormitório dela, porque eu não estava em condições para isso...

- O Sirius ou a Lisa devem ter feito alguma coisa para o Sirius não querer me contar...

- Posso terminar... então a Lisa, que não estava muito bem, balançou e rolou escada abaixo com o Sirius!- Remo e Tiago começaram a rir.

- Não acredito!

- Acredite Remo foi tudo verdade, por mais que eu não estava bem naquela noite, eu me lembro dessa cena como se fosse ontem!

- Dá para parar de rir... meu braço ficou machucado daquele dia...- disse Sirius fechando a cara, fazendo com que os outros riam mais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de noite quando os 4 garotos se encontravam no salão comunal sentados no sofá em frete a lareira, o lugar favorito deles no salão Comunal. E sentadas em uma mesa distante encontrava-se Lílian, Ana e Lisa. Lílian estava lendo, Lisa brincando com Billus e Ana lendo e escrevendo.

- O que será que as garotas estão fazendo?

- Você é muito curioso Sirius...

- Espera ai... elas não eram as Condessas?

- Sempre desatualizado, não é Pedro... É que o Sirius conviveu por muito tempo com a Londsey.

- Mas ainda sim são as Condessas...

- Mas Sirius respondendo a sua pergunta, por que não vai até lá falar com elas para descobrir o que elas estão fazendo... mesmo eu acahndo que está bem claro...

-Ô Remo... por que você tem que sempre ser a voz da razão? E para a sua informação eu vou lá assim mesmo... Você vem Pontas?

- Vou sim Almofadinhas...

- Pontas, Almofadinhas?- perguntaram Remo e Pedro totalmente confusos.

- Depois eu explico...- falou Tiago chegando perto das garotas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que será que os garotos querem?- perguntou Lisa, que havia percebido que Tiago e Sirius estavam vindo na direção delas.

- Sei Lá Lisa...

- Só espero que o Potter não venha com nenhuma gracinha...

- É... mas até que eles não são TÃO chatos assim, Lily...- quando Lílian ia abrir a boca para responder à Lisa alguém a interrompeu.

- Boa Noite garotas! Londsey, Differ e Evans...

- Boa Noite Black...- disse Lílian com indiferença.

- Noite- responderam Lisa animadamente e Ana ainda entretida com seu livro e pergaminho.

- Como está Nervosinha? Já se acalmou?

- Estava bem calma antes de vocêchegar, Potter e tem outra coisinha, para você é EVANS, Potter, EVANS...- disse a garota se levantando e indo para seu dormitório.

- Tiago, não sei como você consegue deixar a Lily nesse estado...

- Cara Lisa, eu a deixo assim por que divertido vê- lá estressada... como o Sirius gosta de irritar você...

- Muito engraçado Tiago...Ô Ana o que você tanto escreve ai?

- Eu estou me preparando para o futuro Lisa...

- Ana estamos no 1º ano...

- Eu sei, mas eu quero me tornar uma grande curandera... Hei Black, quer me devolver isso- falou Ana tentando pegar o pergaminho de volta.

- "Feitiços e Poções de cura" Caramba Differ, você já está estudando para se tornar curandeira... e pelo visto é muito difícil- disse Sirius tentando entender o que estava escrito no pergaminho, por mais que a letra de Ana fosse legível ele não conseguia compreender nada.

- É verdade Black... agora me devolve...

- Claro- disse ele entregando o pergaminho a garota- e por sinal Bela letra!- Ana corou- Você concerteza vai se tornar uma grande curandeira, se você já faz esses desenhos e anotações no 1º ano com tanta precisão, imagina daqui uns anos...

- Obrigado Black- respondeu a garota corando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltavam apenas 2 semanas para os exames finais e 4 para o final do ano letivo. Tiago e Sirius dificilmente eram encontrados estudando, todas as vezes que estudavam era porque Remo os obrigara. Pedro dormia, comia e copiava as matérias dos amigos, Remo estava normalmente estudando com Lílian que mal saia da biblioteca. Lisa estudava contra vontade, mas mesmo assim era muito inteligente, Ana estudava bastante, mas ainda sim menos que Lílian.

- Lily vamos almoçar...daqui a pouco agente vai perder o almoço... e eu estou morrendo de fome...

- Podem ir na frente... eu não estou com fome e não me importo de perder o almoço...

- Vamos Lisa... com a Lily não dá para discutir... nós já vamos está bem Lily?

-É... e vamos deixar você aqui sozinha...

- Ta legal vocês venceram, suas chantagistas... Eu vou almoçar com vocês- disse Lílian se levantando e pegando os livros- mas eu vou estudar lá, enquanto como!

- Está bem Liy, vamos- ao dizer isso Lisa e as duas foram almoçar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As garotas chegaram no Salão Principal quase no final do almoço, havia poucos lugares vagos e felizmente ficava longe dos garotos.

- Caramba, a Evans estuda até enquanto come.- disse Tiago observando Lílian.

- É verdade Pontas!

- Vocês ainda não explicaram esses apelidos...

- Depois eu explico Remo, prometo... Hei Pontas, aonde você vai?- disse o garoto vendo que Tiago ia na direção das garotas- Vamos Remo, antes que o pior aconteça...

- Melhor!- respondeu Remo se levantando e seguindo Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Evans, Differ, Lisa!

- Olá - responderam Ana e Lisa. Lílian estava entretida nos estudos.

- Como você consegue Evans, estudar enquanto almoça?

- Não é de seu interesse Potter.

- Como você consegue ficar tão nervosa?

- Olha aqui Potter, eu sou nervosa porque VOCÊ me deixa assim...

- Calma...

- Estava calma até você chegar- disse ela se levantando e largando o almoço pela metade.- Perdi a fome...- e assim saiu do Salão Principal.

- Tiago você tem idéia do quanto foi difícil convencer a Lily vir almoçar?

- Desculpa... mas eu não resisti! Onde já se viu comer e estudar ao mesmo tempo...

- Verdade!Ah... Olá Remo, Black... desde quando estão aqui?

- Desde que o Tiago provocou a Lílian.

-O Remo me fez prometer que só iríamos interferir se a discussão ficasse séria.

- Ah Remo... me lembrei de uma coisa... e acho que já está na hora de fazer o que me prometeu...

- Verdade... me lembrei disso hoje de manhã... Vou começar agora mesmo!- disse ele saindo do Salão Principal.

- Promessa? Ana quer me explicar o que vocês dois estão aprontando...

- É verdade...- disseram os outros dois garotos.

- Se tudo der certo vocês descobrirão...- disse Ana rindo- Tchau!- Disse a garota se dirigindo a saída do Salão Principal.

- Esses dois estão muito misteriosos...

- É verdade Sirius...

- Eu acho que ai tem coisa... e que essa coisa tem haver com a Lily...

- É pode ser Lisa

- Mas pode ser outra coisa também...

-Verdade...- disseram Lisa e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Até que enfim eu te encontrei Lílian...pensei que estivesse na biblioteca...

- Por isso que eu vim para cá Remo, o Salão Comunal fica bem calmo esta hora... Mas por que estava me procurando?

- Ah Lílian... é domingo, e está um belo dia de neve, vamos parar de estudar um pouco...

- Eu sei que está um belo dia... Mas preciso terminar de estudar Trasfiguração... E depois História da Magia.

- De noite você estuda... Vamos Lílian a vida não foi feita só para estudar...

- Vamos logo Lily... de noite você estuda... Agora vamos...

-Ana... desde quando você está aqui?

- Tempo suficiente... Mas você ainda não me respondeu... Vamos lá para ora brincar de... que tal guerra de bola de neve?

-Na Ana... não sei preciso estudar... mas amo brincar na neve...

-Então vamos Lílian...

- Ta legal eu vou Remo... Vocês dois venceram- disse Lílian guardando seus livros e indo com Remo e Ana encontrarem Lisa e o resto dos garotos para jogarem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana, Remo e Lílian chegaram no Salão Principal e encontraram Lisa, Tiago e Sirius conversando e Pedro ainda comia...

- Tiago, Sirius, Lisa... vamos fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve?

- Claro- responderam os 3 em uníssono.

- Ótimo! Garotas X Garotos!

- Boa Ana...- disse Lisa animada.

- Pedro...

- Faltigoqvoxeque?

- Primeiro engole Pedro... Depois fala...

- Fala Tiago... O que quer?

- Quer participar da guerra?

- Ah não... vou comer mais um pouco...

- Ta legal... então vamos?- disse Tiago se virando para Sirius, Lisa, Ana, Remo e Lílian.

- Claro responderam eles,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Differ, Remo... essa era o planinho de vocês? Tirar a Evans dos estudos?

- Você acertou na mosca Tiago!

-É!Graças ao Remo a Lily resolveu parar de estudar por um tempo!- ao ouvir Remo cora furiosamente.

- Um grande feito hein, Remo!

- ahn...Acho que sim Tiago...

- Eu tenho certeza!

- Obrigado Ana...- Remo e Ana coraram furiosamente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os seis saíram para fora do castelo e começaram a brincar com alguns alunos da Lufa-Lua que estavam por ali.

As garotas não estavam indo muito bem, enquanto os garotos estavam mais organizados, com Tiago e Sirius arremessando as bolas e remo com alguns garotos da Lufa-Lufa fazendo as bolas e já estvam com um forte pronto. As garotas não estavam levando muita vantagem, Lisa era a única que estava jogando as bolas de neve nos garotos e enquanto isso Lílian tentava explicar para as garotas Corvinais como fazer um forte igual ao dos garotos, mas não estava se saindo muito bem, pois toda hora era derrubada por uma bola lançada pelos garotos (na maioria das vezes essa bolas vinham de Tiago), Ana fazia algumas bolas e as enfeitiçava para acertarem os garotos, e assim os pegando de surpresa (pois como ela estava usando o feitiço de levitar as bolas acertavam os garotos por cima), das garotoas Ana parecia a que mais obteve sucesso.

O Jogo continuou até que Lílian conseguiu montar um forte, Ana e Lisa correram para se esconder. Ana ainda fazia as bolas de neve enfeitiçadas quando Lisa finalmente conseguiu chegar ao forte.

- O que você está fazendo?- perguntou a garota ao ver Ana com a varinha enfeitiçando as bolas.

-Bom...é...-começou a garota- eu estou enfeitiçando as bolas com o feitiço de levitação, e assim os garotos não percebem que as bolas vão os atingir por cima...

- Que idéia Ótima!

- O que você pretende fazer Lisa?- perguntou Lílian ao ver a cara " eu tive uma idéia perfeita" de Lisa.

-Esperem para ver- respondeu ela sacando a sua varinha- Accio Colorius- e no momento seguinte um frasquinhoapareceu ao lado de Lisa.

O que é isso Lisa?- perguntou Ana vendo que Lisa estava colocando um liquido transparente futacor, que estava dentro do frasquinho que a pouco havia sido conjurado por Lisa, nas bolas de neve que Ana havia preparado.

- Colorius...

- A tinta do cabelo? Você ainda passa isso?

- Aham.. mas só um pouquinho... algumas mechas... descobri que a tinta sai com o tempo... só que os garotos não...- disse ela fazendo uma bola levitar e ir na direção de Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mah: Esperamus q gostem dessi cap... qntu ao q vai acontecr cum o Sirius, soh no cap. 10!  
e sentimus informar q essa fic estah no final... por isso já estamos com o traller da continuação... Os Marotos e as Condessas da Grifinória2º ano! (na F&B)  
Em breve estaremos postando o primeiro cap lah... mas ants agent termina essa aki!**_  
**Tha: Eh verdad a nossa 1ª fic tah no final... mas essa eh soh a 1ª ainda teremos o 2º, 3º, 4º, 5º, 6º, 7º ano, o casamento, nascimento e morte da maioria dos personagem... a culpa naum vai cr nossa eh q a J.K naum koloko ninguem vivo dos marotos... soh o sirius e o remo... COMENTEEEm plis!  
Bjo Tha**

_**Mah: Bjo pra tdus! Ah i COMENETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**_


	10. Noite na Ala Hospitalar

Cap. 10

...:Noite na Ala Hospitalar:...

-Ai!- disse Sirius caindo para trás com a bola lançada por Lisa...

- Sirius você está legal?

-Aham...- respondeu o garoto sentando e passando a mão pelos cabelos para tirar a neve dele.

- Sua sombrancelha...

- O que tem ela Tiago?

- Seu cabelo...- falou Remo se aproximando.

- O que tem ele?- disse o garoto berrando para os garotos.

- Bem... sabe... a coloração... está arroxeada...

- Aquela Londsey..- disse o garoto se virando e indo na direção de Lisa.

- Bom, se serve de consolo... Agora ele está meio avermelhado!- berrou Remo.

- Eu mato a Londsey e quem me tentar me segurar...- berrou o garoto em resposta.

- Avermelhado! Agora que ele virou ponto de referencia mesmo... – falou Tiago baixo para que só Pedro e Remo ouvissem, os três não agüentaram segurar o riso.

- Gente, não é melhor a gente segurar ele?- disse Pedro parando de dar risada e olhando para Sirius.

- Pra que? Não vai adiantar mesmo...- falou Remo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lisa...- disse Ana sussurrando para a garota- o que você fez?

- Convenhamos Ana, ele ficou bem bonitinho!

- Também conbinou com as sombrancelhas dele- disse Lílian com um olhar censurador.

- E com o olhar de ódio dele...- completou Ana.

- LISA LONDSEY- disse o garoto parando a 1 m de distância das garotas- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?

- Black, calma

- CALMA? CALMA? EVANS VOCÊ VIU O QUE AQUELA LOUCA FEZ COMIGO?

- Mas até que você ficou bem bonitinho Black, acho que vermelho é a sua cor!

- Londsey eu não estou com saco para aturar essas suas brincadeirinhas... Você vai tirar essa porcaria e é agora.

- Não... não dá!- disse ela mantendo a voz firme e nem um pouco preocupada.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE? DESFAÇA O FEITIÇO AGORA.

- É uma poção Black... Colorius, a cor do cabelo, e no caso da sombrancelha, muda conforme o humor da pessoa. Você está com raiva então seu cabelo está vermelho, e eu estou feliz então fico com mechas amarelas- e de fato Lisa estava com mechas amarelas enquanto o cabelo e a sombrancelha de Sirius estavam cada vez mais vermelhos.- Muito engraçado não!

- ENTÃO FAÇA UM ANTIDOTO...

- Não existe...

- ENTÃO EU VOU FICAR ASSI PARA SEMPRE?

- acho que sim!- disse ela rindo- me cabelo está assim desde antes do começo do ano!- e assi Sirius perde totalmente a paciência e saca a varinha e aponta para Lisa.- Está querendo duelar para se vingar?- disse a garota sacando a varinha e apontando para Sirius.

- Não, magina... Por que eu faria isso? Só por que você acabou com o meu cabelo e minha sombrancelha?- Por mais nervoso que Sirius estivesse, Lisa estava calma, e era percebido por Sirius que via que o cabelo dela estava com mechas azul clara.- O que eu faço agora, hein?

- Que tal abaixar a varinha e ir fazer um "showzinho" pro pessoal da Grifinória no salão comunal... seria um belo Show... " O Garoto das Mil cores" ou melhor " Emoções a flor-da-pele... estrelando Sirius Black!" você seria o centro das atenções como você gosta!- Sirius estava cada vez mais nervoso e continuava a apontar a varinha para Lisa que apontava a dela para ele. " ele nunca teria coragem de me atacar" pensava a garota.

"Levicorpus" pensou Sirius fazendo Lisa subir no ar pendurada pelo calcanhar de cabeça para baixo. No momento que Lisa subiu no ar seu capa caiu no chão, e por algum milagre sua blusa estava por dentro da sai, fazendo com que ela só se preocupasse em segurar a saia e a varinha, ela não estava entendendo nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu aposto no Sirius- falou Tiago para Ana.

- Eu também... nunca vi ele tão nervoso!

- Ah, não sei não... Não duvido da Lisa... ela pegou no ponto fraco do Sirius, pode fazer coisa piores...- falou Remo entrando na conversa.

- Pontos fracos?

- Aham... os cabelos e o rosto...

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão apostando!- falou Lílian censurando.

- Ah, Lily, do que adianta agente tentar separar! Eles nunca nos ouvem...- falou Ana se sentando ao lado de Remo para "admirarem" melhor a briga.

- Eu não acredito que vocês dois- disse Lílian apontando para Ana e Remo- estão...- mas a garota fora interrompida.

-- APOSTAS! 1 NUQUE APENAS! APOSTAS NO VERMELINHO, AQUI COMIGO, E COM A LONDSEY COM A NOSSA AMIGA RUIVINHA!

- Potter quer parar com isso!- disse Lílian puxando o braço de Tiago para baixo.

- Ora Evans, já que eles vão brigar mesmo, vamos tentar ganhar uma graninha com isso...

- POTTER!- agora o rosto de Lílian estava mais vermelhos que os cabelos de Sirius ( que estava bem mais vermelho que os de Lílian)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIRIUS BLACK, ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA SEU TARADO...- berrou a garota cujo os cabelos agora estavam com mechas vermelhas como o cabelo de Sirius.

- Não antes que você me diga como tirar essa coisa do meu cabelo.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO DÁ!

- Black para!- disse Lílian já mais calma se aproximando com um Tiago emburrado- Solta ela agora, vamos conversar...

- Claro eu solto ela e fico desse jeito?

- Calma, cara! Você já está pegando pesado- falou Tiago reconhecendo que o amigo tinha ido longe demais, Lisa fazia o maior esforço para continuar segurando a saia e a varinha apontada para Sirius.

- PEGANDO PESADO, EU? Agente só estava fazendo uma guerra DE NEVE e olha só como eu fiquei, Tiago!

- Calma agente pode- mas Lílian foi interrompida por um berro, e dessa vez não vinha de Sirius e sim de Lisa que se aproveitara da distração do garoto.

- RICTUSSEMPRA!- e Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente até perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, e assim fazendo com que Lisa caísse também.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era a noitinha quando Sirius acordou na Ala Hospitalar. Haviam 3 poltronas perto da cama dele.

- Remo... eu acho que ele acordou- Sirius reconhecera a voz de Pedro.

- Sirius!- disse Tiago se levantando de uma das poltronas- Finalmente você acordou!

-O que aconteceu?

-Bom a Lisa te lançou um Rictussempra, você perdeu o equilíbrio, caiu batendo a cabeça em uma pedra coberta de neve... ai você desmaiou... trouxemos você para cá, a Madame Pomfrey cuidou de você, ai agora você acordou...

- Eu to perguntando do meu cabelo...

- Claro Remo, Você acha que o nosso amigo Sirius iriam saber de outra coisa a não sei do cabelo rebelde dele?- Riu Tiago.

- Bem, agora está azul... a Madame Pomfrey falou que não conhece muito bem a poção colorius, mas ela acha que sai com o tempo.- falou Remo receoso esperando a reação de Sirius.

- É sério, é bom que saia mesmo.

- Você perdeu a melhor parte...- disse um Pedro distraído e saindo um pouco do assunto.

- Ham?- quis saber um Sirius mais curioso- O que?

- O Tiago- disse Pedro tendo um ataque de risos.

- A Lílian- continuou Remo- deu um Corretico nele!

- Aquela problemática! Só por que eu estava ganhando uma graninha, a chata veio e...

- Deu um puxão de orelha nele!- completou Remo rindo acompanhado de Sirius.

- Ela já está mandando em você... to achando que isso vai virar casamento...

- Vira essa boca Sirius...- Remo e Sirius riram.

- Mas o que você quis dizer com ganhando uma graninha?

- Meu amigo, ei tive a visão do i futuro /i ! Fiz um balcão de apostas e eu e você estávamos ricos com tanta grana!

- E quem estava ganhando nas apostas?

- Bem... ahn... a Londsey...- falou Tiago receoso.

- Eu vou MATAR A LONDSEY...

- você não vai matar ninguém Sr. Black... Agora que o Sr. Black acordou creio que vocês podem ir dormir agora, o Sr. Black sairá amanhã na hora do almoço- falou a Madame Pomfrey saindo da sala dela e aproximando dos garotos.

- Ok Madame Pomfrey- Disse Remo respondendo pelos três garotos, e foram para o salão comunal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa, Ana e Lílian se encontravam no Salão Comunal enquanto os garotos estavam na Ala Hospitalar.

- Meninas, eu esqueci de mostrar um negocio para vocês...

- O que Lisa?- perguntou Ana curiosa.

- Isso- respondeu a garota tirando do bolso do casaco uma foto.

- Onde você conseguiu isso Lisa?- perguntou Lílian observando a foto com Ana, que estava gargalhando.

- Um garoto do 3º ano. Acho que o nome dele é David Owens, ele viu a briga e tirou uma foto e me deu achando que eu gostaria de ficar com ela! Ficou muito bonitinha! Ele acertou em cheio!- a foto mostrava Sirius tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para Lisa, ele de cabelos vermelhos-vivos e ela de mechas amarelas.

- Verdade, a Lisa tem razão Lily, a foto ficou muito bonitinha!- assim as três caíram na gargalhada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago, remo e Pedro entraram no Salão Comunal e encontraram Lílian, Lisa e Ana gargalhandu. Tiago e Sirius normalmente iriam lá ver o que estava acontecendo, mas dessa vez só Tiago foi saber o motivo das gargalhadas. Remo e Pedro seguiram Tiago apenas por precaução.

Tiago se sentou numa poltrona perto das garotas, como se ele sempre se sentasse lá, mais na verdade ele estava querendo ouvir o por quê das gargalhadas das garotas.

Logo que eles se sentaram, Lisa escondeu algo e se despediu das garotas e subiu para os dormitórios.

- Como está o Sirius?- Perguntou Ana.

- Bem...- respondeu Remo

- Ah- disse Ana olhando para Lily que pegara um pergaminho e começara a escrever rapidamente.- E o cabelo?

- Ainda colorido...

- Espero que sai logo- disse Tiago suspirando- não sei se vai dar pra agüentar ele com esse cabelo arco-íris!

- Que cor estava? Vermelho ainda?

- Não, Azul!- respondeu Tiago. Todos caíram na gargalhada menos Lílian que ainda estava absorta no pergaminho em que ela escrevia rapidamente.

- Quando ele sai de lá?- perguntou Ana quando parou de rir.

- Amanhã na hora do almoço.- respondeu Remo

- Então vou fazer a Lisa ficar longe dele!

- Melhor mesmo! Ele já ameaçou ela de morte quando acordou.- disse Tiago.

- Bem... a conversa está ótima, mas acho que já vou me deitar. Você vem Lily?

- Ah, vou sim...- respondeu a garota amassando o pergaminho que estava escrevendo e se levantou. "Vai entende-lá... escreve que nem doida e depois amassa o pergaminho, ela escrevia tão rápido que não duvido que tenha escrito um livro de História da Magia!" pensou Tiago

- Boa Noite!- disse Ana.

- Noite- disse Lílian em voz baixa.

- Noite!- responderam os três garotos e assim Lílian e Ana subiram para o dormitório.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:****  
****_Mah: Bem demoro + tah aki o 10º cap! nos vamos até o 12º ou 13º... isso nos kolok na reta final da 1ª fic!_**  
**Tha: E isso nos leva a postar os 1ºs cap. na continuaçaum dessa. "Os Marotos e as Condessas da Grifinória2º ano"**  
**_Mah: Speramus q gostem i comentem!_**  
**Tha: COMENTEM MTOOOOOOOO!**


	11. A volta de Black

Cap. 11

...:A Volta de Black:...

Lílian acordou um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã. Lisa já havia levantado e já devia ter tomado o café pelo o estado de sua cama. Lisa tinha o péssimo habito de não arrumar a cama. Geralmente só estendia a colcha sobre a cama bagunçada, e as vezes fechava o cortinado para ninguém notar a bagunça.

- Bom Dia Dorminhocas!- disse Lisa saltitante entrando pelo dormitório.

- Lisa!- falou Ana despertando- Você de pé tão cedo?- Tudo bem que eram 9:00 da manhã, para Lílian era tarde já que a mesma acordava as 7:30 e cedo para Lisa que normalmente acordava com os berros de Lílian ou então quando não era acordada por alguém ela acordava as 11:00- Que bicho te mordeu?

- Talvez seja a noticia de que um certo ruivinho ira voltar- disse Lílian se trocando- não é Lisa?

- Sério? Eu nem sabia que ele ia voltar...

- Bom, então já está sabendo. Ele vai sair da Aça Hospitalar hoje no almoço- disse Ana entrando no banheiro para terminar de se arrumar, enquanto Lílian saia.

- E Lisa...- disse a garota parando em sua frente- Por favor... Sem brincadeirinhas, certo?

- Claro Lily- disse Lisa se jogando na cama, pronta para ouvir um longo sermão de Lílian. Era incrível como Lílian conseguia se mais chata que sua mãe!

Lílian pareceu ouvir os pensamentos da garota. Apenas se sentou ao seu lado e disse: " Promete?"

- Prometo! Palavra de escoteira!- disse ela cruzando os dedos na frente dos lábios e beijando.

- Palavra do que?- disse Ana se aproximando das garotas.

- Escoteira... Papai disse que quando ele era pequeno ele era um. Escoteiros protegem não sei o que... a única coisa que eu sei é que palavra de escoteiro é melhor do que palavra de amigas! É mais séria!

- Verdade Ana!- disse Lílian, já que era filha de trouxas conhecia bem, e Lisa que tinha apenas o pai trouxa também tinha um pequeno conhecimento sobre os trouxas, não mais que Lílian, mas ainda sim bastante.

- Eu vou descer pro Salão Comunal para esperar por vocês.- e assim Lisa saiu saltitante do dormitório.

- Você acha que ela vai nos ouvir?- indagou Lílian preocupada.

- E quando foi que ela nos ouviu?

- Agente não vai poder desgrudar dela...

- Não mesmo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela manhã passou rapidamente. Logo as garotas estavam almoçando no Salão Principal, e os garotos já estavam subindo para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Sirius!- disse Tiago falando um pouco mais alto e recebendo um olhar censurador da Madame Pomfrey.- E o cabelo?

- É mesmo- disse Pedro olhando mais de perto- parece... Preto...

- É! Eu descobri que quanto mais se lava, ele volta ao normal mais rápido. Hoje eu já lavei o cabelos umas 20 vezes... a Madame Pomfrey quase implorou para eu parar de lavar a cabeça.

- Que pena... perdemos o nosso ruivinho!- falou Remo rindo junto de Tiago e Pedro.

- Ria o quanto quiser, remo... mais mesmo com o cabelo daquela cor, eu continuei maravilhoso!

- Acho que ele lavou o cérebro junto com o cabelo! E isso deve ter feito muito mal pro Siriuszinho!- disse Tiago apertando uma das bochechas do amigo e gargalhando.

- É, acho que a Madame Pomfrey pôs algo no seu café-da-manhã- riu Remo.

- Falando de comida...- disse Pedro se segurando quando a escada começou a se mover.- vamos almoçar?

- Claro Pedro! Você só pensa em comer, comer, comer e comer, ah esqueci...em comer.- respondeu Tiago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos entrvam no Salão Principal e sentaram com uma certa distancia das "Condessas" para evitar confusões.

Logo Ana e Lílian descobriram o motivo da "alegria" de Lisa. É que Amos (ou "Digg" para Lisa) tinha ido falar com Lisa de manhã no café, que ela havia tomado sozinha. Ele foi falar que ficou admirado por ela saber um feitiço tão avançado para alguém que está no 1º ano, mas que não tnha achado legal o que ela fez com o Sirius e que o Sirius estava errado de ter feito o que fez.

- E é claro que ela nem ouviu a critica que ele fez a ela.- comentou Ana baixinho para Lílian, enquanto Lisa olhava curiosa para os meninos.

- E desde quando ela ouve alguém?- respondeu Lílian em um sussuro- Hei Lisa! Aonde você vai?

- Quem? eu? Eu só vou dar um Oi aos 3 mosqueteiros e ao ajudante comilão.

- Sei...Lisa, você me prometeu que não ia arranjar nenhuma confusão

- E não vou! Se quiser pode vir comigo para ter certeza.

- Você vem?- perguntou Lílian se levantando para seguir Lisa.

- Não... acho que vai dar para ouvir os berros daqui...

- Engraçadinha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oi!- disse Lisa.

- Oi!- a garota só recebeu o oi de Tiago e Remo. Pedro olhava de Sirius para Lisa, e de Lisa para Sirius enquanto mastigava. E Sirius continuava comendo, tentando ignorar a garota que estava em sua frente.

- Que bom que a cor de seu cabelo voltou ao normal...- disse Lílian tentando puxar uma conversa civilizada.

- Mas se bem que ainda está com um ar meio... agora avermelhado...- falou Lisa que acabou sendo ignorada por Sirius, que apenas levantou os olhos encarando Lisa.- Sabe, Black, acho que você devia me agradecer- continuou Lisa sendo fuzilada pelo olhar cada vez mais odioso de Sirius- Afinal essa cor deu um brilho diferente ao seu cabelo...

- Um brilho diferente?- perguntou o garoto se levantando e batendo com os punhos sobre a mesa, fazendo alguns alunos do 1º ano olharem com interesse.

- Calma Sirius.- disse Tiago puxando o amigo de volta para o banco.

- Bem Lisa, eu acho que você deve desculpas ao Black.- falou Lílian tentando controlar a situação

- Eu? Ele que...- mais a garota foi interrompida pelo olhar censurador de Lílian.- Ok... i Shidesculpa /i - disse a garota imitando um espirro.

- O que?- perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Desculpa- disse a garota bem baixinho tentando se convencer de que não falava aquilo para aquela pessoa.

- Desculpa mais eu não ouvi direito.

- E nem vai ouvir de novo. Seu... seu RUIVO TARADO!- disse a garota se virando " a eu vou me vingar... Ah se vou!" pensou Lisa ao sair de lá acompanhada por Lílian.

- Aquela Maluca! Quem ela acha que é?

- Ah, Sirius, pelo menos ela pediu desculpa!- disse Tiago.

- Verdade- concordou remo.

- Mas eu bem que queria que ela me pedisse desculpa em alto e bom som... e que de preferência o Amos "Bundão" Diggory visse a cena- disse Sirius caindo na gargalhada e sendo acompanhado por Tiago. Remo terminava seu almoço e Pedro comia igual ou até pior a um porco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:  
_Mah: Cap postadu! Comentem PLIS!_  
Tha: Qremus Reviews! mtoos Reviews!**


	12. Adeus

Cap 12

Adeus!!

Aquele café-da-manhã não foi um dos melhores para os primeiranistas grifinórios, era o ultimo do ano. Lílian estava triste por que iria voltar para sua casa e reencontraria sua "amada" irmã, Lisa voltaria para casa, mas ainda sim teria a companhia de Ana, já que a mesma morava próxima de sua casa, Sirius estava completamente infeliz de voltar para sua casa e encontrar as pessoas que ele não gostaria de chamar de sua família, Pedro iria viajar com seus pais e Remo e Tiago iriam voltar para suas respectivas casas.

- Vocês prometem que vão me escrever sempre??- disse a garota enquanto entrava no Expresso.

- Claro Lily, eu juro que vou te escrever todos os dias!!!

- Eu também Lily!!!- assim as três amigas entraram em uma cabine vazia e se acomodaram.

- Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, vamos logo se não vamos ficar sem cabine se vocês continuarem assim- falou Remo impaciente.

- Ok... vamos- respondeu Tiago puxando Sirius pela gola da camisa- o Sirius é que está lerdo.

- Não sou eu... é o Pedro...- retrucou Sirius se desvencilhando de Tiago.

-Hei...- respondeu Pedro emburrando.

- Adivinhem quem são?- disse uma cabeleira ruiva aindo de uma cabina próxima para ver o "autor" do barulho.

- Quem?- disse uma cabecinha loura espiando pelo corredor.

- Como a Lisa diria, "Os três mosqueteiros e o seu fiel escudeiro!!- respondeu a garota se sentando novamente em seu lugar.

- Ah... são vocês!! Procurando cabine, é?- perguntou a Loura ao garotos que entraram em sua cabine logo após da loura e da ruiva se sentarem.

- Estamos sim Ana. Mas acho que todas estão lotadas. É que os 3 aqui içaram enrrolando.

- Nós??... mas é que...- mas antes que os garotos pudessem começar a reclamar o comentário do amigo, Ana interrompeu.

- Se vocês quiserem, a gente tem lugar... mas não sei se vai caber todo mundo...

- Obrigado Ana- respondeu Remo. Mas antes que a garota pudesse responder, Pedro já ia entrando na cabine e Remo o seguiu.

- O que você acha?- Tiago perguntou a Sirius enquanto observava de fora da cabine a cara emburrada de Lily.

- O que eu acho? Eu acho que você deveria ser o "fiel escudeiro"! você sabe como é... não sirvo para ser figurante!!- Riu o outro e entrou na cabine. Tiago vendo que não tinha escolha adentrou na cabine também.

Lisa estava sentada na janela, Billus estava em seu colo batendo em sua mão para que ela lhe desse atenção. Em frente a ela estava Ana, que olhava com um ar meio aéreo para a janela. Lílian estava sentada entre Remo e Ana, havia feito um rabo no cabelo e escrevia em alguns pergaminhos muito rápido, mas logo quando os garotos entraram ela amassou as folhas e jogou dentro de um livro qualquer. "Eu ainda vou descobrir o por que dela escrever tanto e tão rápido e depois amassar o pergaminho e o colocando em qualquer lugar" pensava Tiago que não entendia o motivo de tal ação da ruiva. Sirius se sentou ao lado de Lisa e Tiago se apertou entre o amigo e Pedro.

Billus que estava no colo de Lisa começou a encarar Sirius.

- A...tchiim- espirrou Sirius parando de encarar o gato.- Londsey, você poderia controlar esse gato?!

- Como assim controlar ele Black?

- Sei Lá, vira ele para o outro lado! AA... Tchiim, ele fica me encarando!

- Ah era só o que me faltava!- respondeu a garota revirando os olhos.

- Black, você está com medo de uma gato?? Do Billus?- perguntou Lílian incrédula com o comportamento do garoto, afinal Billus era um gato e bem dócil por sinal.

- Não Evans! Não estou com medo de gato nenhuma!

- Sabe, eu sempre achei o Billus meio diferente.- disse Ana, agora prestando mais atenção no gato.- ele não é uma gato qualquer, é como se...- mas antes de concluir Ana fora interrompida.

- É!! Ele é o poderoso Gato-Mór, que nem no gibi!! E ele tem o ataque felino que deixa o inimigo...

- Claro Pedro! E eu sou o Batman!- Disse Tiago rindo.

- Cara de morcego você já tem!! -Falou Lílian encarando Tiago, que agora a encarava.

- Bat o que?- perguntou Pedro intriagdo.

- Batman... é uma historia em quadrinhos trouxa que meu pai comprou para mim uma vez...

- Que bom cara... já estava achando que você estava começando a pensar como o Pedro!!- disse Sirius rindo.

- AAAA...TCHIIIM! LONDSEY DÁ PARA TIRAR ESSA PORCARIA DE GATO DAQUI!!

- não, não dá! E não fale assim do Billus.

- Falo sim... seu gato está me encarando...

- Tiago...

- Cala boca Pedro.

- Londsey, eu não agüento mais espirrar... tira esse gato daqui...

- NÃO...-disse ela emburrando.

- Tiago..

- Cala a bo...- mas Tiago não pode terminar de responder para Pedro, já que Billus pulara em cima dele.

AAAHH... O GATO-MÓR ESTÁ ME ATACANDO... EU VOU MORRER... TIRA ESSE GATO DAQUI...- depois de dar muitas risadas com os outros, Lisa se levantou e tirou Billus de cima de Pedro, que saiu da cabine logo em seguida.

Logo depois a porta da cabine se abriu e Lisa abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Oi Lisa... bem... eu ovi uns berros e resolvi ver quem era...

- Não foi nada... o Billus só pulou em cima do Pettigreew e ele teve um ataque e fugiu, nada de mais...

- Bom, eu estou vendo que vocês estão meio apertados... ainda tem lugar na minha cabine, ágüem de vocês querem ir?

- Eu vou!!- disse Lisa saindo da cabine com Billus no colo.

- A Lisa está gostando dele!! Até que o Digorry é bonitinho...- sussurrou Ana para Lílian.

- Verdade... mas os livros são mais interessantes!- respondeu a outra.

- Eu não falei... o gato da Londsey é o Gato-Mór... vocês viram como ele me atacou? Ele até provocou espirros no Sirius...

- Menos Pedro... não é bem assim!!- disse Tiago no meio das gargalhadas de Sirius.

-Meninas, vamos para a cabine do Dig- disse Lisa abrindo a porta da cabine.- ainda tem 2 ligares.

- Claro- disse Lílian se levantando rapidamente.

- Também vou, tchau!!- falou a loura saindo por ultimo da cabine.

- Enfim sós!!- falou Sirius se jogando no outro banco da cabine num suspiro.

- "Mas os livros são mais interessantes!"- Falou Tiago fazendo uma imitação de Lílian ao perceber que as garotas estavam longe- quero ver se daqui alguns anos ela vai quere casar com um livro!!!

- Ou com o "Amos Bundão Digorry"- oi a vez de Sirius imitar Lisa quando ela fala do "Dig".

Logo os garotos engrenaram numa alegre conversa sobre aquele ano, sobre as brigas, as detenções, o quadribol...

- E... não podemos esquecer – disse Remo imitando o Professor Binns de Historia da Magia- das Lições aprendidas!!

Todos riram.

Depois de alguma tempo na cabine, uma menina abriu a porta da cabine.

- Black...- disse ela entrando rapidamente no vagão com medo de ser vista- Nós, é... precisamos conversar..

Sirius nem respondeu, levantou e saiu da cabine com a garota. Pela cara da prima, o assunto era sério. Bellatriz saiu atrás dele.

- Pode falar.- ele sabia que não podia ignorar essa conversa.

- Aqui não... venha ao banheiro feminino, está vazio...

- Eu não vou entrar ai!

- Ora Black, deixa de ser bobo...- os dois entraram no banheiro, depois que ela fechou a porta, continuou.- Black... você sabe que as coisas estão feias para você...

- É...

- A titia está furiosa...

- eu sei... ela não mandou nenhuma carta... nem para brigar comigo esse ano...

- ela está muito brava, ou melhor a família inteira acha que você é uma reegado como a minha irmã, Andrômeda... e, bem eles me proibiram de falar com você...

- Grande diferença... você também acha que eu sou a ovelha negra da família...

- Eu não...- mas ela não terminou porque ele saiudo banheiro.

-Eu é que não vou ficar ali ouvindo ela falar esteiras que eu já sei...- falou o garoto para si esmo enquanto se diriia a cabine onde seus amigos estvam.

- Pois se não quer me ouvir Morra Sirius, eu não vou te ajudar...- brandou Bellatriz

- E quando foi que você me ajudou...- respondeu ele no mesmo tom à prima. Depois sr virou e continuou seu caminho ignorando as cabeças curiosas que saiam de outras cabines. Bellatriz ficara paralizada com a reação do primo, mas logo depois fez cara de indiferença e foi para sua cabine.

Na cabine de Amos se encontrava um amigo dele, chamado Walter, Lisa, Lílian e Ana. Amos e Walter jogavam Snap Explosivo, Lisa e Ana conversavam e Lílian olhava para fora da janela absorta em seus pensamentos. " Tanta coisa aconteceu esse ano... eu conhece meus poderes, a Ana e a Lisa... foi tudo tão Mágico... em novembro teve meu aniversários e as garotas fizeram esse dia ficar bem mais divertido, fui bem nos testes e ano que vem vai ser bem melhor. O remo também... ajudou bastante. Sem contar que qle é uma grande amigo... tem horas que o Black até foi legal, e quando o Potter está dormindo ou no quieto no seu canto ele é legal...Acho que é esse momento nostálgico que está me fazendo sentir saudades te todos, até do Potter... Mais só de pensar que vou ter que voltar para casa... não que eu não goste dela... mais é difícil para mim, ter que voltar para casa, esquecer tudo o que aprendi, e tentar fazer Petunia me aceitar como eu sou... Fingir que eu não conheço nada disso..."

[N/A: para quem quer saber direitinho o que aconteceu, ai vai um final para vocês!!!

Lílian atravessou a barreira que separava o mundo trouxa do mundo bruxo com Ana e Lisa. Logo viu seus pais i sua irmã, os primeiros acenavam a mão freneticamente para a filha. Lílian se despediu de Ana e Lisa, e pediu para que elas mandassem noticias. Lílian foi em direção aos pais e logo foram para casa.. ela teria que contar tudo o que ocorreu desde o natal.

N/A:

Agora que essa fic acabou nós teremos a continuação...

leia e aproveite...

bjos Mah e Tha


End file.
